HOMESICK AND SICK CHIMCHIM
by HanaChanOke
Summary: "JIMINIE PINGSAN!"/Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan. Sebelum akhirnya kelima member Bangtan lainnya itu berteriak dengan kompak./"EEEEEEEEEEHHHH'" Bad Summary, I think :D *Maaf Tertarik membaca? Mari silahkan RNR Please
1. Chapter 1

**Homesick and Sick Chimchim**

.

 **Cast : BTS (Bangtan Boys); Jimin Centric**

 **Genre : Friendship and Family**

 **Length : 1/? (Multichapter)**

 **Rating : T (Teen)**

 **Pairing : None**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari saya. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh beserta namanya dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa; Big Hit Entertainment; dan tentu saja para orang tua member tercinta.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, go away.**

 **Like, RnR please** ^^

 _#Chapter 1 -Prologue-_

.

.

.

...

Hening.

Tidak ada gelak tawa yang terdengar selama hampir lima menit ke depan.

Tidak ada teriakan frustasi untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tidak ada harmonisasi suara yang biasanya muncul secara tidak sengaja.

Semua diam.

Tidak ada leader yang berceramah.

Tidak ada "eomma" yang cerewet.

Tidak ada umpatan kasar terdengar.

Tidak ada teriakan tanpa sebab.

Tidak ada suara cempreng mengisi.

Tidak ada alien yang mengoceh.

Tidak ada panggilan-panggilan kurang ajar -tak sopan- terdengar.

Tidak sama sekali.

Selain tarikan nafas kasar dari ke tujuh namja tampan yang sedang kehabisan nafas itu. Berbaring telentang dengan peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka. Mata terpejam. Mulut terbuka.

Tarik nafas...hembuskan.

Tarik nafas...hembuskan.

Tarik nafas...hembuskan.

Jangan salahkan koreografer mereka ya, yang dengan senang hati memberikan latihan selama 5 jam nonstop. Yang sukses membuat mereka bertujuh kelabakan harus fokus disetiap detik. Dan berakhir dengan terbaring kejang-kejang dan mulut berbusa.

Ah~ maaf. Berlebihan sekali.

Ayolah, itu untuk melatih fisik dan konsentrasi mereka selama di panggung. Alasan yang bagus bukan?

Ya.

Benar.

ALASAN YANG BAGUS DARI MANA NYA, COBA?!

Haruskah mereka langsung ditinggal pergi begitu saja hanya dengan ucapan tidak berdosa, 'Kerja bagus semuanya! Pertahankan power kalian. Kita bertemu lagi lusa. Bye~ Jangan lupa istirahat.'

Keterlaluan.

Benar-benar keterlaluan.

Ingin sekali Namjoon melemparkan sepatunya tepat di wajah pelatih mereka itu. Kalau saja tidak ada bayang-bayang ia akan digugat dengan tidak indah dan berita yang memenuhi majalah se-Korea, "Leader BTS Dijatuhi Hukuman Penjara 2 Tahun Karena Melempari Pelatihnya Sepatu Busuk Yang Belum Dicuci Selama Lima Hari".

Namjoon bergidik. Reputasinya sebagai "Brain of BTS" akan benar-benar tercoreng jika ia melakukannya.

Nah, bahkan sosok yang sering sekali mengumpat kasar seperti Min Yoongi jjang jjang man boong boong itu tidak mengeluarkan sisi aslinya sama sekali. Hah. Bagaimana mau mengatai pelatihnya itu tidak-tidak, kalau untuk bernafas saja ia kesulitan.

Nasib yang malang.

Aigo~ kasian sekali.

Tolong doakan mereka ya.

Baiklah, mari kita lihat member yang lain.

Ada Kim Seokjin, si eomma nya Bangtan yang suka sekali memasak dan makan dengan porsi yang agak berlebihan. Lihat ia sekarang. Kaus putih yang basah oleh keringat, wajah yang nampak lelah, dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Membuka bibir tebal nan seksi nya lebar-lebar, ia berusaha mencuri oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk ia sumbangkan ke paru-paru nya yang sedang meronta kesakitan.

Aduh, tidak tega melihatnya.

Kita lihat si maknae saja.

Jeon Jungkook. Namja termuda BTS. Sering pula disebut Golden Maknae karena kemampuannya yang benar-benar gold.

Apa sih?

Pahamilah sendiri.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Menutup mata. Merenggangkan tangannya lebar-lebar di samping tubuhnya. Mulut terbuka sedikit untuk mengambil oksigen. Kaus hitam polos yang ia kenakan benar-benar terasa panas. Ia meringis tidak nyaman. Berharap segera berada di kamar dorm nya dan melesak tidur ke alam mimpi berjam jam.

Hm. Normal.

Mari lihat Jung Leader kita. Sang moodmaker-nya Bangtan. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menjalankan tugas sebagai moodmaker kali ini.

Mengapa?

Karena jika kita telusuri lebih dekat, Jung Hoseok atau yang akrab disapa Hobi itu tengah berbaring nyaman sembari menutup mata dan mengalunkan nafas khas orang tidur.

Ya. Tidur. Ia benar-benar ketiduran sekarang. Penat sudah semuanya.

Bagaimana dengan Taehyung?

Namja tampan plus aneh itu tumben-tumbenan tidak mengoceh sedikitpun. Karena yah, kalian perlu tahu bahwa biasanya Taehyung akan mengoceh sedemikian rupa entah dengan tujuan apa, lalu membuat kesal member lainnya dan mereka akan memarahi Taehyung bersamaan. Sementara yang dimarahi hanya akan tertawa tidak jelas atau mengajak maknae line untuk ikut mengoceh dan bermain bersamanya. Kemudian leader mereka akan berubah menjadi gorilla lalu mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk-

"$#%#$ ^&%#& #$%"

Oops. Salah perhitungan.

Taetae baru saja membuka koneksi panggilan untuk saudaranya -para alien yang ada di planet Pluto-. Humm.. Baiklah, racauannya mulai terdengar menyebalkan dan mari kita tinggalkan. Member lain tengah bersiap-siap untuk menyemburnya kok. Tenang saja.

Terakhir.

Park Jimin. Si namja cute ber-abs yang benar-benar tidak seimbang karena abs dan cute berada pada jalur yang berbeda. Entahlah. Yang jelas namja ini bantet sekali dengan ukuran tinggi badan yang hanya segitu dan berat badan yang segitu, yang sering jadi bahan olok-olokan dari member lainnya. Duh.

Tapi, angel tetaplah angel.

Kata banyak fans sih begitu.

Meski dibully macam apa pun, Jimin tetaplah namja yang baik hati seperti angel -malaikat- yang turun ke bumi untuk mengawasi manusia lain. Hm hm, klise sekali. Yang jelas, Jimin benar-benar baik. Tidak peduli kau mengatai nya apa, dia akan jadi orang pertama yang menghiburmu kalau kau sedang sedih. Dia akan jadi orang pertama yang membantumu ketika kau sedang berada dalam masalah. Dia akan jadi orang pertama yang menghampirimu ketika kau sedang kesepian. Dan dia akan jadi orang pertama yang-

Tunggu.

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa kita malah membahas ini?

Aigo~ salah jalan.

Baik. Mari kita lihat keadaannya sekarang.

Kaus abu-abu panjang yang basah karena keringat. Normal. Rambut merah muda yang basah pula akan keringat, berantakan. Normal. Mata terpejam dengan mulut terbuka sedikit. Normal. Wajah memerah dengan suhu tubuh naik lebih tinggi di atas member lain. Mm, oke. Yang ini sedikit tidak normal. Dahi mengkerut pelan seperti sedang menahan sakit. Tidak normal. Nafas sedikit tersendat-sendat. Aduh, sepertinya ia memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana ini? Adakah member lain yang tau?

Perlukah kita memberi tahu leader-nim kalau koala kesayangannya sedang-

"YAK BEGINI SAJA, HEI!"

Ah~ tidak jadi.

Saatnya pergi.

Namjoon mulai membuka suara. Berteriak lebih tepatnya. Membuat member lain kini menatapnya malas. Ayolah, mereka benar-benar masih lelah. Mau apalagi si Namjoon?

"Bagaimana kalau kita memutuskan untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan raga kita terlebih dahulu?"

Mendecih kesal, Suga menjawab ketus. "Kita memang SEDANG menyegarkan pikiran dan raga kita, setelah latihan lima jam nonstop. Dan kau malah mengganggu istirahat berharga ini!"

Bergidik ngeri sebentar, Namjoon tersenyum kikuk ke arah rapper sugar itu. "Maksudku bukan itu, hyung."

Masih dengan tatapan jengkel, Suga bertanya. "Apa?"

Raut wajah sang leader itu berubah, kini ia tersenyum cerah sembari menghadap member Bangtan lain yang sudah menatapnya lelah.

"Maksudku," senyum di wajahnya menjadi lebih lebar. "Ayo kita liburan!"

Sontak itu membuat kerutan di wajah para member jadi lebih kentara.

"Liburan? Di tengah jadwal kita yang sangat padat ini?", sang maknae bertanya.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tidak. Bisa dibilang kita sedang beruntung kali ini."

"Maksudnya?", Jin mulai bersuara.

Namjoon menarik nafas sebentar untuk bersiap menjelaskannya.

"Jadwal perform kita masih tiga minggu lagi, itu artinya kita punya banyak waktu luang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh kita. Memang sih untuk tiga hari ke depan kita harus latihan penuh. Tapi setelahnya, kita free sampai satu minggu sebelum perform. Artinya, kalau mau liburan selama lima hari atau satu minggu saja sudah cukup kan?"

Yang lainnya manggut-manggut setuju. Namjoon memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama, mencari tau apakah idenya diterima atau tidak. Begitu Jungkook mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya, ia tersenyum lebar. 'Yes!' pekiknya senang dalam hati.

"Oke. Siapa lagi yang setuju selain aku dan Jungkookie?"

"Aku mau-mau saja sih. Asal kalian tidak berulah lagi ya! Ingat kejadian liburan-liburan sebelumnya."

Ucapan member tertua itu mungkin ada benarnya. Sebab, di liburan-liburan yang lalu entah kenapa selalu saja ada masalah. Mulai dari kehilangan handphone, tas, dompet. Ketinggalan koper, Ipad, passport pula. Sampai ada yang tersesat, atau bahkan hampir hilang sendirian. Dan jangan lupakan juga bagaimana mereka dengan ahlinya mempermalukan diri di depan orang lain sepanjang jalan. Benar-benar. Seokjin tidak habis pikir.

Namjoon tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia menyenggol Hoseok yang tertidur, sontak namja hyper itu langsung terbangun dan menatapnya heran. "Apa-apa?"

"Kita berencana liburan, mau tidak?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hoseok untuk menerima usulan itu. Ia langsung beranjak duduk dan menghampiri Tehyung, mengabaikan rasa penat dan kantuk yang masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. "V, kita liburan! Liburan!"

Si alien BTS itu langsung memutuskan panggilan dengan saudara aliennya. Ia menoleh heran ke arah Hosek. Masih belum memahami ucapannya.

"Li-bu-ran! Kita liburan!"

"Jjinja?!" Senyum lebar itu akhirnya tercipta di wajah Taehyung. Ia ikut beranjak duduk dan ber-high five ria bersama J-Hope sembari tertawa dan menari tidak jelas.

Namjoon geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka. Baru saja ia akan membangunkan Jimin yang tampaknya juga sedang tidur, Suga kembali angkat suara.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa manajer sudah tau tentang ini? Kita tidak mungkin keluar tanpa ijin kan?"

Taehyung dan Hoseok berhenti tertawa seketika. Mereka menatap Suga seksama, kemudian memberikan pandangan bertanya ke arah Namjoon.

"Begini." berdehem sebentar, Namjoon kembali menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah membicarakan ini pada manajer. Dan, yah. Dia sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi, tinggal kubicarakan dengan kalian, sih."

Yang lainnya kembali manggut-manggut.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang tinggal memutuskan kemana kita liburan kan?"

Menggeleng sekilas, Namjoon menjawab. "Jimin belum berpendapat."

"Jimin pasti setuju.", Taehyung menyela. "Kemarin dia mengeluh padaku kenapa kita tidak dapat jatah liburan yang cukup. Dia penat katanya. Iyakan, Chim?"

Belum sempat terdengar jawaban dari Jimin, rapper yang akrab disapa Rapmon itu langsung memekik senang. "Yes! Artinya kita setuju semua! Oke. It's time to decide, kemana kita akan pergi!". Menoleh ke arah Jungkook, leader-nim itu memberi isyarat agar si maknae menghampirinya. "Kemari kau. Aku butuh anak muda yang mengerti tempat-tempat bagus."

"Memangnya aku tau?", Jungkook menggerutu pelan. Meski begitu ia tetap menghampiri leader-nya. Jin ikut nimbrung.

Sementara yang lain kembali berbaring karena masih lelah, Taehyung si alien menatap heran ke arah namja bersurai pink yang tengah berbaring diam itu. 'Tumben dia tidak mengoceh sedikitpun?' batinnya.

Mengangkat bahu kecil, ia menghampiri sahabatnya itu pelan. Berusaha tidak mengusiknya yang terlihat seperti sedang tidur.

"Chim." Taehyung mencolek sebelah pipi Jimin.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jimin."

Masih hening. Taehyung menautkan kedua alis.

"Pulau Jeju bagaimana? Di sana indah, tempatnya nyaman, cocok sekali!"

"Jangan. Terlalu jauh. Kita cari yang dekat saja."

"Memang tempat wisata yang dekat di sekitar sini ada, Kookie?"

"Entah. Aku kan hanya mengusulkan."

Taehyung menoleh ke Jimin lagi. Sahabatnya itu sedang menutup matanya. Surai pink nya berantakan. Wajahnya nampak benar kelelahan. 'Apa latihan kali ini sebegitu kerasnya ya sampai dipanggil saja tidak sanggup menjawab?'

"Hawaii saja bagaimana?"

"Apaan sih, Jin-hyung?! Berlebihan sekali."

"Yak! Kalau mau liburan sekalian saja ke tempat yang jauh, indah, mahal, biar tidak tanggung-tanggung!"

"Tapi ya jangan ke sana! Lebih baik ke wisata dekat-dekat sini saja."

"Nah, sekarang kau menyetujui usulku yang tadi, hyung." si maknae menggerutu.

Kembali kepada Taehyung yang masih sibuk membangunkan Jimin. Ia masih menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi sahabatnya itu. "Jimin, hoi. Bangun. Jangan tidur di sini. Aku tidak kuat kalau harus menggendongmu."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Jimin setia mengabaikannya.

"Kalau begitu ke gunung sajalah. Atau terserah. Kebun kek, danau, rawa, gua."

"Haduh. Usulmu lebih tidak masuk akal, leader-nim tersayang. Yang benar saja kita ke gunung. Kita ini liburan untuk memulihkan tubuh, bukan menantang tubuh! Kalau mau mendaki sana daki sendiri! Apalagi ke rawa? Untuk apa kita ke sana, heoh! Ke gua apalagi. Mau memandangi orang bertapa?!"

"Masih ada pilihan kebun dan danau kok, hyung."

"Ya ya. Mau berkebun? Atau memancing? Tidak yakin aku. Anggota kita itu hyper asal kau tau. Bukannya berkebun dan menikmati pemandangan, bisa-bisa mereka merusak separuh kebun petaninya. Apalagi memancing? Duh. Tunggu setengah jam kemudian, pasti sudah ada yang tenggelam." Seokjin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan dengusan sebal. Ah~ sifat cerewetnya kembali. Kasihan Namjoon dan Jungkook yang menjadi sasaran amukan nya 'eomma'.

"Kalau begitu enaknya kemana?"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk. Kini ia sudah paham betul apa yang sedang terjadi pada Chimchim kesayangannya itu. Ia berniat memberi tahu hyungdeul lain mengenai spekulasinya. Tapi, ia harus memberitahu leader mereka dulu kan?

"Namjoon-hyung.", panggilnya pada sang leader.

"Ya sudah ke museum lebih seru. Kita bisa berwisata sambil belajar. Ayolah, otak kita sesekali harus diasah."

"Astaga, tidak habis pikir aku dengan kepalamu hyung. Pandai sih boleh saja. Tapi jangan ajak-ajak kita."

Mendecih kesal karena diabaikan, Taehyung kembali memanggilnya lebih keras.

"Namjoon-hyung!"

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang sih kawan, yang paling seru itu wisata kuliner. Kita bisa mencicipi semua makanan khas Korea. Ingat, jadwal kita yang padat ini membuat kita kekurangan gizi. Inilah solusi terbaik untuk mengatasi ini."

"Kau juga apaan sih hyung? Pikiranmu makan saja. Dasar Pig!"

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook! Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Kita ke rumah hantu saja kalau begitu. Melatih mental."

"Kau juga apa sih, joon!"

Mengerang tidak sabar, Taehyung berteriak.

"NAMJOON-HYUNG!"

Mendengus kesal, yang dipanggil menoleh dengan kasar ke arah dongsaengnya. "Apa sih, Tae?! Kau tidak lihat aku dan yang lain sedang membicarakan liburan kita yang masih tidak je-"

"JIMINIE PINGSAN!"

...

...

...

Hening.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan. Sebelum akhirnya kelima member Bangtan lainnya itu berteriak dengan kompak.

"EEEEEEEHHHH?!"

.

.

.

Nah, benar kan? Ada yang tidak beres dengan Jimin.

Huh.

.

.

.

 _Homesick and Sick Chimchim Chapter 1_

 _Selesai_

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

..

 **Hai semuanyaaa :) Perkenalkan, saya author baru ^^**

 **Yah, ndak baru-baru juga sih... Saya dulu sudah jadi author di salah satu fandom anime, dan ...**

 **Mmm karena ini pertama kalinya untukku menulis fanfic tentang Boy Grup Korea, jadi ..**

 **Mohon maklum ya... ^^**

 **Jujur, saya bahkan belum genap setengah tahun jadi ARMY, tapi hasrat untuk menulis cerita tentang BTS benar-benar besar. Jadinya yah...begini.**

 **Aduh, maafkan saya kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan.**

 **Karena saya suka Jimin, dan saya merasa Jimin selalu mementingkan member lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita dimana giliran member lain yang memperhatikan Jimin :)**

 **Tidak masalah kan? ^^**

 **Mohon bantuannya ya para unnie, sunbaenim, senior, senpai, siapapun yang mau membantu saya^^**

 **Terima kasih sebelumnya.**

 **Maaf kalau cerita saya tidak mengenakkan T.T**

 **Tapi kalau ada dari kalian yang menyukainya,**

 **Review please~ ;) :) :* :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Homesick and Sick Chimchim**

 **.**

 **Cast : BTS (Bangtan Boys); Jimin Centric**

 **Genre : Friendship and Family**

 **Length : 2/? (Multichapter)**

 **Rating : T (Teen)**

 **Pairing : None**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari saya. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh beserta namanya dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa; Big Hit Entertainment; dan tentu saja para orang tua member tercinta.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, go away.**

 **Like, RnR please ^^**

.

.

#Chapter 2-Kim Seokjin's Part-

.

.

.

.

.

"Jin-hyung?"

Panggilan itu sontak menghentikan Seokjin dari segala macam hal yang sedang ia lakukan. Namja berbahu lebar itu langsung membalikkan badan dan menghela nafas lega begitu melihat Jimin yang akhirnya bangun setelah lima jam tertidur.

Pingsan sih lebih tepatnya.

Iya.

Selama lima jam.

Bisa kalian bayangkan?

Siapa yang tidak khawatir dengan bocah itu coba? Tiba-tiba pingsan di ruang latihan, begitu dibawa ke dorm dan diperiksa oleh dokter hasilnya Jimin terkapar demam setinggi 39°!

Yang benar saja.

Dokter bilang Jimin kelelahan. Kebanyakan pikiran juga katanya. Asupan makan yang kurang, dan bahkan ketahuan mengonsumsi pil pengganti makanan.

Semua fakta itu sukses membuat member lain dan manajer Sejin berkecamuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Ditambah Taehyung yang kemudian mengatakan bahwa tiga hari sebelumnya, ia memergoki Jimin yang rela kehujanan untuk membelikan Seokjin makan malam karena baru saja dimarahi member tertua Bangtan itu. Aigoo~

Ceritanya begini.

Entah kenapa hari itu Seokjin kehilangan nafsu makannya, yang ia akui itu bahkan bukan dirinya sama sekali. Sedari pagi ia hanya makan lima sendok nasi, bahkan saat siang ia tidak ikut makan bersama. Hanya makan buah yang sudah tersedia di kulkas. Tidak tau kenapa. Saat jadwal makan malam datang, sebenarnya ia malas sekali ikut hadir. Mungkin ia kerasukan jiwanya Yoongi. Entah. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin berbaring nyaman di kasur sambil menikmati snack-snack kecil.

Iya.

Tak nafsu makan bukan berarti tak nafsu ngemil kan?

Dan kemudian, Jimin tidak sengaja menumpahkan makan malamnya. Sebenarnya Seokjin agak lega juga sih. Dengan begitu kan ia tidak harus makan. Tapi melihat ekspresi dongsaengnya yang benar-benar kalut itu, tidak asik rasanya dibiarkan begitu saja.

Maka Seokjin memarahinya.

Hanya bercanda sungguh. Tapi ia baru tau bahwa ternyata Jimin menanggapinya serius. Ternyata anak itu rela sampai kehujanan hanya untuk mengganti makan malam Seokjin yang tumpah. Kehujanan, malam-malam lagi.

Yah, beginilah jadinya.

Ambruk dengan tidak etis.

Seokjin yang menyadari Jimin sudah bangun langsung menghampirinya. Ia duduk di samping salah satu dongsaengnya yang sekarang masih kelihatan lemas dengan wajah memerah itu. Jimin menyadari ada handuk kecil di dahinya. Merasa risih, ia berusaha mengambil kompres itu jika saja tidak ada Seokjin yang langsung menghentikan rencananya barusan.

"Jangan diambil. Kau demam tinggi."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang pucat. Menghela nafas lelah, ia memandang ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan hyung nya itu.

"Jiminie."

"Maaf, hyung. Aku merepotkan kalian lagi."

Alis Seokjin terangkat mendengarnya. Ia memperhatikan Jimin yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Sakit bukan kesalahan, Jimin. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf karena itu."

"Gara-gara aku kalian kesusahan lagi."

Seokjin menggeleng. "Tidak tuh. Siapa bilang kami kesusahan?"

Ada jeda untuk beberapa saat. "...entah."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lagi. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan nya ke pipi Jimin, yang mau tak mau membuat Jimin kembali menatapnya.

Duh, so sweet nya...

"Jiminie, semua orang pernah sakit. Aku juga pernah. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf pada kami." Seokjin menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi namja yang sedang sakit itu, sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Saat ini satu-satunya tugasmu adalah fokus untuk sembuh. Kau paham, Jiminie pabo?"

Meski dikatai juga, mau tidak mau Jimin tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan salah satu hyung nya itu. Ia hanya takut kalau selalu merepotkan mereka.

"Gomawo, hyung. Maaf sekali lagi."

Seokjin mengacak-acak surai merah muda Jimin yang terlihat seperti cotton candy itu. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyelesaikan buburnya. Kau harus makan, Jimin-ah"

"Tidak mau."

"Eh?"

Jimin menutup mulut nya rapat-rapat. Saking rapatnya, pipinya jadi menggembung lucu. Ia segera membungkus dirinya sendiri dengan selimut dan merubah posisi memunggungi hyungnya. Seokjin menyipitkan mata melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu.

"Jimin-ah, makan."

Gelengan kepala dari Jimin menanggapi ucapannya barusan.

"Ini bukan tawaran, Jim. Kau tidak berhak menolak."

"Tetap tidak mau!"

"Yak!", selesai sudah masa-masa Jimin yang Seokjin rindukan. Yang bicaranya lembut, pelan, penuh hati-hati, penurut. Tapi...kalau sudah jadi childish dan keras kepala begini, bisa apa ia?

"Kau ini sedang sakit jadi jangan berulah! Ayo makan! Kau mau sakit terus?!"

"Aku tidak mau sakit terus tapi aku tidak mau makan sekarang. Apalagi bubur menjijikkan itu. Hueekk."

"Yang benar saja.", Seokjin mendekati Jimin dan mulai menarik selimutnya, berusaha membuka. Hanya saja, itu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Sebab Jimin juga menarik selimutnya dan mengeratkan pegangannya.

Jadilah dua orang itu kemudian tarik-tarikan selimut seperti anak kecil.

Kompres yang sedari tadi berada nyaman di dahi Jimin sudah hilang entah kemana.

Mereka masih tarik-tarikan selimut dengan ngeyel. Tidak habis pikir, 'Jimin yang sedang sakit begitu kenapa bisa mengimbangiku sih?', batin Seokjin.

"Yak! Ji-min-ah, kau-harus-makan-sekarang!"

"Ti-dak-ma-u!"

"Jangan keras kepala, Chim!"

"Kau juga jangan memaksa, hyung!"

"Memaksa demi kebaikan itu boleh!"

"Aku punya hak untuk menolak!"

"Tidak di saat seperti ini, Jimin-ah!"

"Masa bodoh!"

"Yak! Park Jimin!"

"Kim Seokjin-hyung!"

"Namja bantet!"

"Namja pig!"

"Anak kecil!"

"Eomma cerewet!"

"Pendek!"

"Kau saja yang ketinggian!"

"Abs konyol!"

"Bahu lebar!"

"Bibir tebal!"

"Bibirmu juga tebal, hyung!"

"APA?! Yak, kau itu-"

"KALIAN BERDUA BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH?!"

Dan obrolan 'singkat' mereka berdua itu sukses terhenti karena teriakan Suga.

Dengan gerakan slow motion plus takut-takut, mereka menoleh ke arahnya yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah tidak mengenakkan.

GLUP

Siapa tadi yang menelan ludah?

Baik Seokjin maupun Jimin hanya nyengir tidak jelas menatap penggila Kumamon itu. Sementara yang ditatap masih memandangi mereka seperti beruang kelaparan.

Aduh, habislah kalian setelah ini.

"O-oh, Yoongi! Hai!", Seokjin melambaikan tangan dengan ragu ke arahnya.

"A-anyeonghaseyo, hyungnim.", Jimin tersenyum canggung.

Suga menatap mereka bergantian dengan mata sipitnya. Ah~ dua namja pasangan ibu-anak itu sudah mengganggu sang beruang yang sedang berhibernasi. Jadi, berhati-hati lah mulai sekarang.

Oh baiklah. Secara teoritis, Suga memang dongsaeng untuk Seokjin. Tapi, pada beberapa kesempatan -seperti sekarang ini-, percaya atau tidak, bahkan si hyung akan ketakutan kalau sudah menghadapi dongsaengnya ini.

Berapa kali kita harus mengetahui fakta, bahwa salah satu rapper andalan Bangtan itu, Min Yoongi alias Suga,

BENAR-BENAR-TIDAK-BISA-DAN-TIDAK-BOLEH-DI-GANGGU-TIDUR-NYA?!

.

.

"Kalian berdua."

Seokjin dan Jimin kompak terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara berat Suga yang menusuk.

"I-iya?", Seokjin menjawabnya tergagap.

Suga masih berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan masuk ke sana mendekati mereka berdua. Ia membuka mulutnya.

"Beruntunglah kalian aku benar-benar sedang mengantuk sekarang, jadi aku tidak ada waktu untuk memberi kalian pelajaran."

Ya, beruntungnya mereka.

"Tapi," Suga menundukkan kepala, menarik nafas. Kemudian, dengan gerakan pelan seperti seorang psikopat, ia mengangkat wajahnya dam menyeringai kecil.

Uh, pasti tampan sekali.

"Jangan mengganggu tidurku lagi jika kalian tidak ingin ada hal buruk menimpa kalian dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam."

Hmm~

Ada-ada saja.

Tapi meski begitu, kedua namja yang sedang diberi ultimatum itu hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa dan tersenyum canggung.

Segera setelahnya Suga kembali berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri.

Seokjin dan Jimin masih setia dengan posisi mereka yang mematung seolah baru saja bertemu hantu. Kemudian, mereka bertatap-tatapan untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

"Wow."

Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Seokjin sukses membuat Jimin terkikik kecil.

"Iya, wow. Suga-hyung tidak pernah tidak menyeramkan."

"Hm hm. Beruntung sekali aku lebih tua darinya. Tidak begitu aku akan selalu kena serangan jantung. Bayangkan, aku bahkan satu kamar dengannya! Hiiii"

Jimin terkikik lagi. Tapi dalam hati ia setuju juga sih. Kalau member tertua Bangtan adalah Suga, entah akan jadi apa mereka.

"Tapi Suga-hyung juga perhatian."

"Iya, dia perhatian. Itu pun kalau kau mau melihatnya dengan mikroskop super."

Jimin terbahak. "Tidak-tidak. Suga-hyung benar perhatian kok. Buktinya-"

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekati kamar Jimin itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Mereka masih menunggu siapa yang ada di dekat pintu, sebelum tiba-tiba Suga muncul lagi di depan sana.

Baru saja Seokjin ingin bertanya, Suga sudah mendahuluinya bicara.

"Ngomong-omong, aku lega kau sudah bangun, Jimin-ah. Patuhi apa yang Jin-hyung suruh, jangan keras kepala. Setelah itu kembali istirahat."

Jimin masih terbengong ketika Suga berlalu begitu saja.

Tidak ada basa-basi, tidak ada ekspresi, to the point. Tipikal Suga.

Jimin bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi hyung nya itu sudah pergi dulu. Ia dan Seokjin bertatap-tatapan lagi, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang tertawa keras.

"Benar kan? Itu buktinya."

"Ahahahaha, benar. Benar sekali. Sifat tsundere nya itu loh, kuat sekali. Dasar."

Jimin mengangguk setuju. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, cukup lelah karena sedari tadi ia tertawa dan mengoceh. Seokjin yang masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa itu ikut duduk di sampingnya. Ia menatap Jimin.

"Sekarang, makan."

"Tidak mau."

"Jim, kau dengar bukan apa yang Yoongi bilang tadi? Patuhi perintahku dan jangan keras kepala. Artinya, makan sekarang."

Jimin membelakangi Seokjin segera. Membungkus tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Aku akan makan ketika lapar. Sekarang Jin-hyung bisa kembali ke kamarmu."

"Aissh, bocah ini." gerutu Seokjin. Ia segera naik ke atas kasur dan menyingkap selimut Jimin paksa, membuat dongsaengnya itu sedikit terkejut karena ulahnya. Seokjin menelentangkan Jimin dengan sedikit kasar. Kemudian mencengkram kedua bahu Jimin kuat-kuat. Membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak di bawahnya. Sontak Jimin jadi lebih terkejut. Terlebih melihat ekspresi tak terbaca di wajah Seokjin itu, secara tidak sadar Jimin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, melindungi tubuhnya sendiri.

Posisi macam apa ini?

Kenapa jadi seperti yang tidak-tidak?

"Aduh, hyung. K-kau, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau..k-kau...selama ini ternyata..k-kau..menyukaiku ya?"

Seokjin melongo.

Jimin memejamkan mata, berdoa. 'Tolong aku Tuhan, Jin-hyung sudah tidak waras. Eomma~ maafkan anakmu ini yang pesona nya tidak bisa mengenal mana pria mana wanita. Astaga.'

"M-maafkan aku, hyung. Tapi..aku masih normal. A-aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu."

Cengkraman di bahu Jimin melemah. Selemah Seokjin sekarang yang menatap Jimin dengan datar. Dengan takut-takut Jimin membuka kedua matanya, hanya menemukan hyung nya itu sudah diam dengan ekspresi seperti ingin mengubur Jimin hidup-hidup.

Jimin tertawa lebar. Canggung.

PLAK

"Aww!", Jimin mengusap-usap pipi kirinya yang memerah gara-gara tamparan Seokjin. Betul sih tidak terlalu keras, tapi tetap saja. Telapak tangan Seokjin itu besar tau. Bahkan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa mengimbangi peluru pun rasanya akan tetap sakit.

"Kau sudah gila ya?! Aku masih normal, bocah. Pikiranmu itu."

"M-maaf, hyung. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau sih kasar begitu."

"Habisnya kau keras kepala. Tinggal makan saja apa susahnya sih."

Jimin menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia bangkit dari posisi nya semula, beranjak duduk bersila dan berhadapan dengan Seokjin.

"Hyung, aku tidak lapar. Aku tidak mau makan sekarang."

Berdecak kesal, Seokjin ikut duduk bersila di depan Jimin. Ia memegang bahu dongsaengnya itu.

"Jimin, dengarkan aku."

Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, tepat ke arah hyung nya yang sudah terlihat akan berceramah panjang lebar. Ia menelan ludahnya pelan, bersiap akan dihujani kalimat-kalimat merdu.

"Pertama, apa kau tau kenapa kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsang tadi siang? Itu karena kau tidak pernah mau makan bersama kami lagi. Kau membatasi pola makan mu dengan tidak masuk akal. Bahkan untuk menutupinya, kau minum pil pengganti makanan akhir-akhir ini. Singkatnya, kau melakukan diet ketat lagi. Dan itu, benar-benar tidak kuinginkan."

Jimin menelan ludah lagi.

"Kedua, kau menguras tenagamu terlalu keras. Berlatih sendiri, tak kenal tempat tak kenal waktu, asal bisa menampilkan performance yang sempurna sampai melupakan kesehatanmu sendiri. Itu pun aku tidak suka, Jiminie."

Jimin mengangguk lemas.

"Ketiga," Seokjin menepuk-nepuk dahi Jimin pelan. "Kau memikirkan suatu hal sendiri. Tidak mau membaginya dengan kami, padahal kami selalu ada di sampingmu. Entah masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi, atau kau memang hanya sedang kepikiran sesuatu, tapi itu berdampak pada kesehatanmu. Dan kau tidak pernah peduli."

Jimin menundukkan kepala, takut.

"Terakhir," ada jeda untuk beberapa saat. Yang mana membuat Jimin harus mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seokjin heran. Seokjin mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

"Kau lebih mengkhawatirkan orang lain ketimbang dirimu sendiri." Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu tidak pernah tidak peduli pada orang lain, terutama kami. Selalu mementingkan kami di atas mu. Kau ingat tiga hari lalu, saat kau dengan keras kepalanya malah keluar dorm di saat hujan deras, malam-malam, hanya untuk membelikan aku makan malam?", yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Astaga Jiminie, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Padahal saat itu aku hanya pura-pura marah padamu, pabo. Kenapa kau mudah sekali sih dikerjai?"

"Eh?"

"Iya. Aku hanya mengerjaimu. Aku tidak marah karena kau sudah menumpahkan makan malam ku. Jungkook saja dengan Hobi sudah cekikikan di belakangmu, tapi masih tetap tidak sadar saja sedang dibohongi."

"Ah~ begitu."

"Hm hm. Astaga, kau ini. Aku minta maaf ya soal itu. Gara-gara kau kehujanan, tubuhmu juga jadi tidak fit kan. Dan itu juga yang jadi alasan kenapa kau bisa pingsan tadi siang."

Seokjin menggeser posisi lebih dekat pada Jimin, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi dongsaengnya itu.

"Jiminie, berapa kali sih kami harus bilang padamu untuk tidak menyiksa tubuhmu sendiri? Jangan keras kepala dan turuti kami. Ini semua untukmu, Chim."

Jimin melepaskan kedua tangan Seokjin sembari merengut. "Jin-hyung tidak paham."

"Aku melakukan ini untuk ARMY. Aku tidak bisa meremehkannya. Mereka sudah berharap banyak padaku. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan mereka. Lagi pula, aku senang-senang saja melakukan ini. Ini bukan masalah, hyung."

"Bukan masalah bagaimana sih. Yang dengan senang hati melakukan itu hanya lah kemauanmu. Tapi...tubuhmu tidak. Tubuhmu lelah, Jim. Kau harus istirahat."

Jimin menggeleng, masih dengan menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang baru saja hinggap di pipi nya. "Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Kalau begini terus, mereka semua akan kecewa."

"Yang kau sebut mereka itu siapa?"

"ARMY, hyung. ARMY."

"ARMY yang mana yang kau maksud? ARMY yang suka mengoceh dan mengkritik pedas semua yang kita lakukan? Atau ARMY yang suka menghina dan mengancam akan meninggalkan fandom kalau kita tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan mereka?"

Jimin terdiam seketika. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkabut. Kalau Seokjin bilang seperti itu kan, rasanya jadi...seolah perjuangannya selama ini terbilang...sia-sia.

"Jin-hyung jangan bilang begitu..."

Tatapan Seokjin melembut. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jimin karena hal ini. Bagaimanapun, Jimin juga hanya seorang idol yang berusaha membahagiakan fans-nya. Tapi, tetap saja. Dari sudut pandang mana pun Seokjin berusaha mencerna, semua ini tidak adil.

Ia menghela nafas, menatap Jimin yang masih menunduk. Seokjin menggenggam jemari mungil Jimin, membuat pemiliknya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sekarang, usahakan jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Suka duka itu selalu ada, Jiminie. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, termasuk kita. Jangan coba menciptakan sesuatu yang sempurna kalau masih ada yang harus berkorban terus-menerus. Kalau targetmu adalah kepuasan fans, maka tidak akan pernah ada habisnya."

"Dengar, kepuasan itu bisa tercapai kalau semua pihak berada pada posisi yang sama. Sama-sama bahagia, sama-sama menderita, sama-sama tertawa, sama-sama menangis, kemudian akan sama-sama puas dengan apa yang mereka capai. Tapi, sejauh aku melihat selama ini, kenapa hanya kau yang menderita dan menangis sendiri? Kenapa hanya kau yang merasa kelaparan bahkan sering pingsan ketika latihan? Kenapa ARMY-mu tadi tidak ikut berkorban sepertimu?"

Tanpa Jimin kira, air mata nya sudah turun sendiri. Ia menghapusnya segera dengan punggung tangannya, tapi kemudian turun lagi. Lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

Seolah Jimin kemudian diperlihatkan apa yang selama ini ia perjuangkan sendiri di sini.

Seolah semuanya terasa jelas sekarang.

Jimin masih menangis ketika tangan besar Seokjin ikut menyapu air matanya itu. Ia sesenggukan.

"M-maaf, hyung. Maaf."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Kau tidak salah. Tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Kalaupun mau minta maaf, sana minta maaflah pada dirimu sendiri."

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Seokjin mengangkat dagu Jimin agar dongsaengnya itu menatapnya. Ia tersenyum. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau masih ingat ancaman nya Yoongi kan? Kalau sampai berisik sedikit saja, brruhhh."

Jimin terkikik. Ia mengangguk lagi sementara Seokjin masih mengusap pipi-pipinya yang basah.

"Kau itu harus mendengarkan perkataan kami, terutama hyungdeul mu. Jangan keras kepala. Kau tidak kasian padaku, karena sudah lelah mengurusi evil maknae kita itu. Anak itu sama keras kepalanya denganmu."

Tertawa, Jimin menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar Seokjin. "Sabar ya, hyung. Jungkook memang agak menyebalkan."

"Bukan agak! Memang sangat menyebalkan! Huh, sebagai member tertua di sini pantas saja kan aku menasehati adik-adik ku yang lain? Tapi anak itu benar-benar susah diberitahu. Padahal dulu sangat penurut. Dia kenapa sih kok bisa sampai begitu.", Seokjin geleng-geleng kepala sendiri memikirkan Jungkook.

"Betul! Jungkookie susah diberitahu. Pasti sering merepotkanmu kan, hyung? Tidak seperti aku, aku kan selalu menurut padamu.", Jimin menampilkan aegyo pada hyungnya itu. Yang mau tidak mau membuat Seokjin tertawa.

"Menurut padaku apa? Disuruh makan saja susah."

Jimin merengut.

"Sudahlah, sekarang fokus memulihkan tubuhmu. Jangan keras kepala lagi. Kau harus menuruti kami, terutama aku dan Namjoon."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku adalah yang tertua di sini, dan karena Namjoon adalah leader."

Jimin menggeleng. "Lebih baik aku menurut saja pada Suga-hyung. Aku lebih tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kakek akan marah."

Seokjin terbahak. "Kakek? Ahahahaha, betul! Yoongi memang pantas jadi kakek."

"Makanya. Kan sudah kubilang.", Jimin ikut tertawa.

Seokjin mengacak-acak surai merah muda Jimin. Dengan begini kan Jimin lebih menyadari, bahwa ia tidak harus selalu menyiksa diri. Bahwa ia juga boleh merasakan yang namanya makan lima porsi, bahwa ia boleh tidur-tiduran ketika lelah. Bukan seperti belakangan ini.

Ia tersenyum. Kemudian, mengambil mangkok berisi bubur dan sendok yang sudah terpatri dengan nyaman di atas meja, di samping kasur. Ia mengaduk-aduk bubur itu sebentar, agak kecewa juga karena sudah tidak terlalu panas. Ah~ ini semua gara-gara Jimin.

Seokjin kembali duduk di depan Jimin, kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, saatnya makan."

"Tidak mau."

Dan senyum di wajah Seokjin itu langsung hilang seketika.

'Ya Tuhan, ijinkan aku untuk membunuh anak ini terlebih dahulu jika sampai dia sekarat karena mati kelaparan di sini.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik."

Seokjin menuangkan air putih ke gelas yang sudah tersedia di sana. Ia menyiapkan pula obat untuk namja yang sakit di sampingnya, sesuai dengan yang dikatakan dokter tadi siang. Sedangkan Jimin?

Masih mempoutkan bibirnya sebal karena dipaksa makan bubur yang rasanya benar-benar hambar. Ah, dan juga perlu sedikit ancaman.

"Berhenti merengut, Jim."

Jimin berdecak kesal. "Kan sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau makan benda menjijikkan itu, hyung!"

"Jangan mengoceh. Kuadukan ke Yoongi lagi baru tau rasa kau."

Jimin menyipitkan matanya, masih menatap sebal Seokjin yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo minum obatmu. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan lagi. Titik."

Jimin segera mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan obatnya pula. Setelah menengguk beberapa pil dan segelas air tersebut, ia dengan cepat mengembalikannya ke Seokjin. Kemudian kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Ia membelakangi hyungnya itu, lagi.

Seokjin yang melihat tingkah Jimin hanya menghela nafas. 'Dasar anak kecil', batinnya. Ia beranjak membereskan semua peralatan makan untuk dicuci.

"Aku ke dapur sebentar."

Tidak ada jawaban. Barang kali Jimin masih ngambek.

Beberapa saat kemudian Seokjin kembali ke kamar Trio Sunshine itu. Ia melihat Jimin masih dengan posisi nya semula. Meringkuk nyaman di dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Namja mungil itu tidak bergerak bahkan ketika Seokjin membenarkan posisi selimutnya.

'Sudah tidur, eh?'

Seokjin tersenyum sekilas. Ia mengelus-elus surai Jimin perlahan dan penuh sayang, sampai kemudian tangannya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh dahi Jimin dan membuatnya tersentak.

Alis Seokjin terangkat sesaat. Ia menyentuh dahi Jimin lagi untuk memastikan.

"Astaga!", Seokjin memekik kaget.

Member tertua Bangtan itu segera mengambil handuk kecil dan air untuk mengompres Jimin. Setelahnya, ia menelentangkan dongsaeng-nya itu agar tidur dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Barulah kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Jimin tengah menggigil kedinginan dengan wajah pucat. Meski begitu, Seokjin bisa melihat wajahnya juga memerah akibat demam. Bibirnya gemetaran, dahi nya berkerut tidak nyaman, dan sesekali terdengar gemeretak giginya yang menahan dingin.

Kenapa lagi ini?

Seokjin yang melihat kondisi Jimin seperti itu semakin kalut. Ia segera menaruh handuk kecil itu ke dahi Jimin secara hati-hati. Tak lupa ia nyamankan posisi bantal yang menopang kepala Jimin itu. Selimutnya ia posisikan sampai ke bahu. Untuk beberapa saat, Seokjin mengusap pelan pipi Jimin yang tidak lagi tembam seperti dulu. Pipi itu kini sudah tirus gara-gara diet yang Jimin lakukan untuk fans. Mengingatnya, Seokjin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kemudian, ia duduk di kursi samping ranjang Jimin, diam memperhatikan dongsaeng-nya itu.

Seokjin menatapnya sedih. Padahal baru ditinggal lima menit ke dapur, kondisi nya sudah berubah drastis begini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Jimin sampai ditinggal sendirian di dorm. Apa jadinya anak ini?

Meski selalu mementingkan member lain, selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, selalu tersenyum dan tertawa di segala macam keadaan, tapi Jimin tetaplah Jimin. Seorang namja normal yang bisa sakit kapan saja. Dan melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini, karena rela kehujanan untuk membelikan Seokjin makanan, rela latihan siang malam untuk tampil lebih baik, rela diet habis-habisan untuk memuaskan fans -bahkan sampai mengonsumsi pil pengganti makanan-, sungguh, Seokjin benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir dengan bocah ini.

Kenapa sih ada orang sebaik dan sepolos, sekaligus sebodoh dan sekeras kepala Jimin?

Ah~ Seokjin tidak pernah paham dengan seluruh member nya.

"..hyung."

Seokjin tersentak. Ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia melamun, sampai kemudian Jimin memanggilnya dengan suara serak itu.

"Jiminie? Ada apa? Mimpi buruk? Butuh sesuatu? Mau kupanggilkan member lain? Jungkookie? V?", Seokjin menyerangnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Jimin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng.

"Hyung kenapa tidak kembali ke kamarmu? Ini kan sudah malam, kau harus istirahat dan-"

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan orang lain, bocah. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini."

Jimin terdiam sesaat menatap hyung nya. Kemudian ia menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak boleh begitu. Aku tidak masalah kok sendirian. Toh sebentar lagi Taetae dan Hobi-hyung mungkin akan kemari. Hyung kembali saja ke-"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, hyung.", Jimin berniat bangun dari posisi nya semula, tapi Seokjin mencegahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan bangun. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Aku tau kau tidak mengusirku."

Jimin merengut kecil. Ia kembali berbaring mengikuti ucapan hyung nya itu. Seokjin tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sekarang kembalilah tidur. Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"Hyung benar tidak masalah kalau me-"

"Aduh, bisa berhenti bicara tidak sih? Kau itu berisik. Suka mengoceh kesana-kemari. Diam saja sekarang."

Jimin merengut lagi. Meski sebenarnya ia agak lega juga sih karena ada yang menemaninya. Jin-hyung benar-benar ada saat dibutuhkan. Dan itu yang Jimin suka. Jadi meski pun dicereweti macam bagaimana oleh Seokjin, dia tidak masalah tuh.

Lagi pula, astaga, tubuhnya kedinginan lagi. Jimin tidak tau kenapa. Padahal barusan, ia dan Seokjin masih bisa mengoceh panjang lebar, dimarahi Suga bersama-sama, sampai akhirnya bertengkar kecil hanya karena bubur menjijikkan itu. Tadi baik-baik saja kok. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

Jimin menghela nafas. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut, hanya menyisakan kedua mata nya yang terlihat. Ia juga mempererat selimutnya untuk melindungi diri dari dingin. Mata nya semakin terasa berat. Ia ingin sekali tidur. Tapi tubuhnya yang tidak berhenti menggigil itu yang membuatnya susah untuk segera tidur.

Seokjin menatapnya khawatir.

"Jiminie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin mengangguk. Ia menutup mata nya yang terasa panas, berusaha mengabaikan keadaan sekitar dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Bibirnya yang gemetar itu ia gigit pelan, berniat menghentikan gerakan yang diluar kemauannya itu. Jimin semakin meringkuk ke dalam selimut. Mencari kehangatan yang begitu langka saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya telah direngkuh oleh seseorang. Membawa Jimin lebih nyaman ke dalam pelukannya. Jimin mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memeluknya.

"Jin-hyung?", ah~ tentu saja. Siapa lagi memangnya. Tapi kenapa Seokjin sudah tiba-tiba berbaring di sampingnya, padahal sedetik yang lalu ia masih duduk di samping kasur.

"Hyu-"

"Diam, Jiminie. Kemari, ku hangatkan tubuhmu."

Jimin masih menatap bingung ke arahnya. Seokjin merengkuh Jimin lebih dalam, memeluknya erat. Jimin berhadapan langsung dengan dada hyung nya itu, yang mau tidak mau membuatnya sedikit malu. Tapi, -ia tidak mau mengelaknya- ini hangat sekali Ya Tuhan.

Entah secara sadar atau tidak, Jimin menyamankan posisi nya agar semakin menelusup ke arah Seokjin. Yang kemudian membuat Seokjin tersenyum geli. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya lagi dan mengusap-usap rambut Jimin.

"Aku bisa merasakan badanmu panas sekali, Chim. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan?"

Jimin hanya menggumam kecil. Tidak begitu peduli akan perbincangan itu. Sementara dia bisa asik menghangatkan badannya sendiri.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu. Dan, tidak ada penolakan."

'Memangnya siapa juga yang mau menolak?', Jimin tersenyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya barusan. Ia memeluk pinggang Seokjin erat, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermanja-manja ke eomma nya.

Untuk beberapa saat Jimin terdiam. Berkutat pada pikiran nya sendiri. Benar juga, kalau sekarang ia sedang bersama eomma nya, ia pasti akan dipeluk macam ini. Ah~ sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan pelukan eomma nya ketika ia sedang sakit? Lima tahun? Entah. Tapi yang jelas, Jimin merindukannya.

Childish? Terserah.

Jimin mendongak, menatap Seokjin yang sedang menutup matanya. Jimin tau Seokjin tidak tidur, sebab Jimin masih merasakan rambut-nya sedang diusap pelan.

"Jin-hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Aku rindu eomma."

Seokjin membuka matanya, menatap Jimin. "Kau rindu eomma mu?"

Jimin mengangguk. Seokjin terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali bersuara.

"Perlu ku hubungi? Aku bisa menelepon nya sekarang."

Tapi Jimin menggeleng. Ia kembali membenamkan diri ke pelukan Seokjin.

"Kalau eomma tau aku sedang sakit, dia pasti langsung heboh. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir."

Seokjin tersenyum. 'Anak ini memang tidak bisa kalau tidak mengkhawatirkan orang lain.'

"Jadi? Aku bisa apa untuk membantumu?"

Jimin terdiam sebentar. Kemudian kembali menatap Seokjin dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada sih. Tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan lagi. Begini saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih, hyung."

Seokjin mencubit hidung Jimin gemas. Ia kembali memeluk dongsaeng nya itu lebih erat sambil tetap mengelus rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tanya sekarang. Kalau kau sedang sakit seperti ini, biasanya eomma mu akan melakukan apa?"

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin dengan semangat.

"Akan memeluk ku seperti ini. Jadi kami akan berpelukan sampai aku tidur."

Seokjin tertawa. "Bagus. Kalau begitu aku melakukan hal yang benar."

Jimin mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Mmm... Biasanya..eomma akan menyanyikan lagu untukku."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Kapan-kapan kau harus mendengarnya bernyanyi. Suara nya tidak kalah denganmu."

"Ohoho, yang benar?", ia mengacak-acak rambut Jimin sebentar. Seokjin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, mau ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu? Kau pasti akan terpukau mendengar suaraku."

Jimin tersenyum sekilas, kemudian menatap Seokjin lembut. "Tidak perlu, hyung. Jin-hyung pasti lelah sudah menjaga ku seharian. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi."

Seokjin tersenyum menatap dongsaengnya itu. "Tidak kok. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Lagi pula, tadi kami bergantian menjagamu. Sejin-hyung bahkan juga kemari."

"Oh ya?"

"Hm hm. Kau tidak melelahkan untuk dijaga kok, Chim. Hanya, masalah makan bubur itu saja sih yang agak menyebalkan."

Jimin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia kembali memeluk Seokjin erat. Membuat Seokjin tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana, mau ku nyanyikan sesuatu?"

"Hyung tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Sekarang diam, dan dengarkan aku."

Jimin tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk Seokjin lagi, menyamankan posisi nya agar bisa mendengarkan suara indah hyung nya itu saat menyanyi.

Seokjin membuka mulutnya, mulai bernyanyi dengan suara pelan.

.

.

.

 _Nae nalkeun gitareul deureo haji moshan gobaegeul_

 _Hogeun gojipseure samkin iyagireul_

 _Norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo_

 _Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you_

 _Neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae_

 _Eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae_

 _Oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman_

 _Musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you_

 _The way you cry the way you smile_

 _Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?_

 _Hagopeun mal nohchyeobeorin mal_

 _Gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo_

 _I'll sing for you sing for you_

 _Geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo_

Jimin menatap Seokjin sebentar, memandanginya yang masih bernyanyi sambil menutup mata. Kalau sempat, Jimin ingin mendengar suara Seokjin yang begitu lembut itu lagi. Tapi, matanya mulai terasa berat untuk terus terbuka.

Jadi, Jimin memutuskan untuk menutupnya.

 _Maeil neomu gamsahae geudaega isseoseo_

 _Sinkkeseo jusin nae seonmul_

 _Oneuri jinamyeon nan tto eosaekhae haljido_

 _Hajiman oneureun kkok malhago sipeo geureoni deureoyo_

 _The way you cry the way you smile_

 _Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?_

 _Hagopeun mal nohchyeobeorin mal_

 _Gobaekhal tejiman jom eosaekhajiman_

 _Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you sing for you_

 _Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you_

 _._

.

.

Seokjin menghela nafas puas. Tersenyum, menatap Jimin yang sudah tertidur pulas di sana. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin, masih setia mengusap-usap rambutnya lembut. Menyamankan adik nya itu agar tidur semakin nyenyak.

Seokjin tersenyum lagi. Meniup-niup dahi Jimin pelan, entah karena apa. Ia terkikik sendiri.

Kemudian, dengan gerakan yang begitu pelan, ia mencium puncak kepala Jimin.

Lembut dan penuh hati-hati.

Seolah Jimin adalah barang yang mudah pecah jika disentuh sembarangan.

Seokjin menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin lembut, setelahnya berbisik pelan.

"Have a nice dream, Jiminie."

Dan hari melelahkan bagi kedua namja muda itu berakhir dengan damai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Jimin. Disebut apa domba tanpa kepala dan keempat kakinya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebuah awan. Ahahahahahahahahaha"

.

.

.

Karena Kim Seokjin tanpa dad jokes nya, bukan suatu hal yang sempurna.

.

.

.

.

 **Homesick and Sick Chimchim Chapter 2**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semuanya, maafkan saya!**

 ***bungkuk-bungkuk**

 **Maaf, maaf karena update nya lamaaaaaaa sekali TT**

 **Yang kemarin itu, saya juga minta maaf karena error. Ah~ benar-benar tidak terprediksi.**

 **Saya juga heran kenapa bisa begitu.**

 **Tadinya saya mau langsung pergi lagi ke warnet untuk memperbaiki, tapi...dilarang.**

 **Ehehehehehe**

 **Jadi, mohon maafkan saya.**

 **Sepertinya, saya hanya bisa update kalau hari minggu atau ketika libur. Dan karena selama satu minggu ini saya sibuk kerja sampingan, jadi~ maafkan saya lagi..**

 **Saya tidak tau apa chapter ini memuaskan atau mengecewakan, karenanya...tolong review ya, bagi yang mau :')**

 **Sebenarnya saya mau sekalian update chapter tiga, tapi setelah saya baca-baca lagi sepertinya banyak yang harus dirombak.**

 ***Hm? Dirombak itu apa ya?**

 **Yah pokoknya banyak yang harus diperbaiki.**

 **Daripada mengecewakan, jadi saya tunda dulu. Maaf ya~**

 **Untuk kalian para pembaca yang kemarin sudah mereview, terima kasiih sekali.**

 **Saya terharu TT**

 **Maaf belum bisa balas review..**

 **Yang jelas, terima kasiih sekali.**

 **Tolong jangan lelah menunggu cerita saya XD**

 **Baik. Sekian.**

 **Terima kasih dan maaf untuk semuanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Homesick and Sick Chimchim**

.

 **Cast : BTS (Bangtan Boys); Jimin Centric**

 **Genre : Friendship and Family**

 **Length : 3/? (Multichapter)**

 **Rating : T (Teen)**

 **Pairing : None**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari saya. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh beserta namanya dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa; Big Hit Entertainment; dan tentu saja para orang tua member tercinta.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, go away.**

 **Like, RnR please** ^^

.

.

.

 _#Chapter 3 -Kim Namjoon's Part-_

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon bersiul-siul ringan sembari melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya masih setengah mengantuk, tubuh tinggi nya terbaluti kaus putih polos dan boxer hitam selutut yang sudah kusut. Handuk putih itu terpatri dengan nyaman di bahu nya. Ia menguap, menghentikan acara siul menyiul nya itu.

Ini sudah ke tujuh kali nya ia menguap sejak bangun tadi pagi.

"Hoooaaaammmhh."

Delapan.

Hah~

Hari ini ia yang bangun lebih dulu dibanding member lain. Padahal biasanya Seokjin atau Jimin yang bangun awal. Tapi karena Jimin sedang sakit dan kemarin Seokjin menemaninya, jadi mereka berdua tidak mungkin bangun pagi.

Dan sekarang, karena ia lah yang bangun pagi, seharusnya ia yang membuatkan sarapan.

Seharusnya.

Tapi Namjoon tidak akan berani memegang benda-benda dapur itu, sebab ia selalu terhantui bayang-bayang Seokjin yang mengoceh panjang lebar jika sampai berani merusak benda-benda itu sedikitpun.

Gelarnya sebagai 'God of Destruction' rupanya masih tercium wangi.

Namjoon angkat tangan.

Dari pada membuat masalah, lebih baik ia mampir ke dapur untuk menengok apa ada sedikit makanan sebagai pengganjal perutnya. Tidak masalah mau sarapan kapan. Yang penting perut nya terisi sedikit.

"Gotcha!"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar melihat ada satu pisang terakhir di dalam kulkas. Jangan tanya kenapa hanya ada satu pisang di sana. Member mereka begitu rajin kok untuk belanja setiap bulan.

Ia segera mengambilnya dan meniup-niupi. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak tau juga sih kenapa harus ditiup. Barang kali rasa dingin nya akan hilang. Sama seperti panas yang kalau ditiup akan dingin. Maka dingin kalau ditiup mungkin akan lebih...ding- panas!

Ya akan semakin panas. Dinginnya akan hilang.

Ha! Otak Namjoon yang encer seperti susu sapi itu benar-benar dapat diandalkan.

Namjoon mengupas pisang itu sambil kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah pisangnya terbebas, ia membuang sembarangan kulitnya entah kemana.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar mandi, ketika ia baru saja membuka mulut untuk mulai melahap pisangnya, ia mematung.

Pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup. Tapi ada suara air mengalir dari dalam.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menjauhkan kembali pisang itu dari mulutnya yang sudah menganga. Menatap heran ke arah pintu. Kemarin ia yakin sudah mematikan lampu dan kran air kamar mandi sebelum tidur. Dan karena hari ini ia yang pertama bangun, kenapa ada suara air mengalir bahkan sebelum ia masuk ke sana?

Apa ada orang di dalam?

Well, yeah.. Ini baru pukul 5 pagi kalau kalian bertanya.

Siapa yang mau mandi pagi-pagi buta begini dengan air dingin pula?

Namjoon saja tidak berniat begitu. Rencana nya tadi ia hanya akan membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi, kemudian menunggu member lain bangun sembari mendengarkan musik dengan earphone nya yang baru. Baru lah setelah sarapan nanti, ia akan pergi mandi.

Jadi, siapa yang di dalam?

"Namjoon-hyung?"

Namjoon tersentak. Ia segera terbebas dari segala pikirannya barusan begitu ada suara yang melewati telinganya. Ia menatap sosok di depannya itu.

Celana hitam pendek selutut dengan atasan kaus panjang senada. Handuk putih panjang yang disampirkan di atas kepala, menutupi rambutnya yang masih basah nampaknya.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Namjoon tidak tau siapa yang ada di depannya ini. Tapi kalau melihat tinggi badan dan caranya memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan 'hyung', sepertinya tak salah lagi.

"Jimin?"

Yang dipanggil segera menarik handuknya dan menatap Namjoon dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tumben hyung sudah bangun?"

Namjoon melongo sebentar. Kemudian segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jimin, kau baru mandi?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Dengan air dingin?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tidak tau sekarang jam berapa?"

Memiringkan kepala sebentar, ia menjawab. "Aku pergi mandi tadi sekitar jam setengah lima. Karena tadi aku agak lama di dalam, mungkin sekarang sudah jam lima. Kenapa, hyung? Jam di kamar mu mati?"

Namjoon menepuk dahinya. "Bukan begitu, bodoh!"

"Kau kan baru saja demam. Tiga puluh sembilan derajat, bung! Tiga puluh sembilan derajat! Otakmu terkontaminasi apa sih sampai mau mandi pagi-pagi begini dengan air dingin?! Kau mau demam lagi?!"

Jimin meringis sebentar mendengar ceramah pagi Namjoon. Ia menatap takut-takut ke arahnya.

"Tu-tubuh ku lengket semua, hyung. Kemarin kan aku pingsan sehabis latihan. Aku belum sempat mandi. J-jadi-"

"Jadi~ kemarin Jin-hyung sudah mengganti baju mu sekaligus mengelapi tubuhmu. Kau sudah segar sejak pingsan kemarin. Harusnya jangan langsung mandi begini!"

"T-tapi tetap saja, hyung. Aku ha-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau itu memang selalu saja gegabah. Dasar.", Namjoo mencibir. Sedangkan Jimin menunduk, menggigit bibir bawah nya yang gemetar.

"Aku tidak mau lagi kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu. Paham, Jiminie?"

"P-paham, hyung. Maafkan aku."

Namjoon menyipitkan mata melihat dongsaeng nya itu. Jimin masih menunduk dan memainkan handuk di tangannya. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Namjoon yang terasa masih menempel. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap leader-nya itu, tapi kemudian kembali menunduk begitu disuguhi tatapan mata menusuk dari Namjoon.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi.

"Lihat, sekarang kau jadi kembali pucat menyamai Yoongi-hyung."

"..."

"Kalau kau bertindak ceroboh lagi, entah akan jadi apa kau."

"..."

"Kau mau jadi setengah vampir setengah werewolf? Yang tubuhnya pucat seperti orang mati tapi badannya panas seperti baru disembur api?"

"..."

"Jim."

"..."

"Jimin."

"..."

"Jimin!"

"..."

"Kau mendengarkan ku tidak sih?!"

"D-dengar kok, hyung."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"A-aku takut kau marahi lagi."

Namjoon melongo. Selama beberapa detik.

Aigoo~ siapa sih yang betah marah-marah ke Jiminie kalau disuguhi tanggapan macam ini?

Ia masih menatap dongsaeng-nya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus gemas. Beberapa saat kemudian baru lah ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum geli.

"Kau takut ku marahi?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu kan kau jadi tidak akan berbuat ceroboh lagi."

Mengangguk lagi. Jimin kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Namjoon. Membuat sang leader-nim itu akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

"Sekarang kembali lah ke kamar mu. Kau baru boleh keluar kamar kalau waktu sarapan sudah tiba. Cobalah untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu. Kau tidak sadar sedari tadi tubuhmu menggigil?"

Jimin menatap kedua tangannya ragu-ragu dan baru menyadari bahwa kulit tangannya sudah keriput seperti kakek-kakek. Bibirnya juga sedari tadi tidak berhenti gemetar dan membuat Jimin berkali-kali harus menggigit nya agar diam. Rambutnya yang masih basah itu juga membuat tubuhnya merasa _semeriwing_ tidak nyaman. Kesimpulannya, Namjoon benar.

Ia memang sedang kedinginan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tau kalau kau sedang kedinginan?"

Jimin nyengir.

"Cepat ke kamarmu!"

Jimin menegakkan tubuh. Membusungkan dada. Kemudian dengan gerakan layaknya tentara profesional, ia memberi hormat pada Namjoon.

"Yes, sir!"

Namjoon geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Dongsaeng nya itu kemudian beranjak pergi, membuat Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia kembali melangkah ke kamar mandi sebelum kemudian berhenti lagi.

"Ah! My sweet banana~"

Namjoon menciumi pisang yang masih ada di genggamannya itu. Ia tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung melahap separuhnya dan membuat pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Mmm...so delicious..."

Belum sempat ia menghabiskan pisang di mulut nya itu, bahu nya sudah ditepuk terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang dan membuatnya meloncat kaget.

"Astaga!"

Ia menelan paksa pisangnya itu dan menatap jengkel ke arah Jimin.

"Kau mengangetkanku! Apa-apaan sih?!"

Jimin tersenyum lebar sembari menggaruki belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, hyung. Hanya ingin bertanya, pisangnya masih ada?"

Namjoon menatapnya datar.

"Tidak ada. Sudah habis."

Terlihat sekali kalau Jimin sedang kecewa. Ia merengut sebentar sembari memperhatikan pisang yang masih ada di genggamannya Namjoon, meskipun tinggal separuh. Member yang sering dijuluki 'Mochi' itu segera mengeluarkan aegyo terbaiknya pada sang leader. Menatap sok-sok imut padanya. Barangkali, Namjoon mau memberikan pisang itu?

"Aku tidak akan memberikan ini padamu. Jangan harap."

Gagal.

Kini giliran Jimin yang menatapnya datar.

"Ya sudah, hyung. Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu."

Namjoon terkikik. Ia segera menarik lengan Jimin dan menatapnya.

"Kau mau pisang?"

Masih dengan acuh tak acuh, Jimin mengangguk sekenanya.

"Mau kubelikan?"

Jimin melebarkan kedua matanya, menatap Namjoon tak percaya. "Hyung mau membelikanku?"

"Hm.. Tapi aku cuci muka dulu dan ganti baju. Setelah itu akan kubelikan, sekalian aku mau membeli sesuatu ke luar."

"Waaaaaaah!"

Jimin menghambur ke Namjoon, memeluknya erat. Membuat sang leader harus segera menyeimbangkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Namjoon-hyung baik sekaliii! Aku terharuuuu!"

Namjoon _sweatdrop_.

"Terima kasih, hyung ku tersayang~"

Namjoon bergidik sebentar. "Sudahlah, sana ke kamar mu."

Jimin masih menggelayutinya manja.

"Jim."

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak segera ke kamarmu, tawaran batal."

Jimin segera menegakkan tubuh lagi, memberi hormat padanya. "Aye-aye, sir!"

Namjoon manggut-manggut sembari melahap separuh pisangnya itu.

"Hush-hush, sana pergi."

Ia kembali beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung, jangan lupa buang kulit nya ke tempat sampah!"

Namjoon mengangguk, yang sudah jelas tidak akan dilihat Jimin karena bocah itu sudah membalikkan badan dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya tidak ada yang ingin ia beli. Ia sama sekali tidak ada rencana untuk keluar dorm. Jadi, yang tadi itu bohong. Namjoon hanya senang saja melihat nafsu makan Jimin meningkat. Sebab, ia masih ingat kenapa Jimin bisa pingsan kemarin.

Makan tak teratur. Diet ketat.

Namjoon menghela nafas, ia hanya tak ingin salah satu membernya kembali menderita. Benar sih alasannya untuk memuaskan fans, tapi kan tidak harus begitu.

Jadi, Namjoon akan mau-mau saja kalau harus membelikan anak itu makan. Terlebih kemarin kata Jin-hyung, Jimin masih keras kepala soal makan bubur. Padahal ia bahkan belum makan sejak pagi. Ditambah pingsan selama lima jam dan baru bangun petang hari, bayangkan betapa kosongnya perut Jimin!

Begitu pun masih mengelak.

Namjoon menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan. Padahal kalau kenyang, semua akan jadi lebih nyaman loh.

Namja tertinggi di grupnya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mulai masuk ke kamar mandi sambil bersiul-siul. Setelah pintu itu tertutup ia segera menguncinya dari dalam.

.

.

.

..

...

Ceklek!

Namjoon kembali membuka pintu cepat-cepat.

...

..

.

.

"Jimin, awas! Tadi aku membuang kulit pisangnya sembarangan ke-"

.

.

BRUUUKKK

.

.

"AWWW!"

.

.

"-lantai..."

'Mati aku', batin Namjoon.

.

.

"YAK! SUARA BERISIK APA ITU PAGI-PAGI BEGINI?!"

"B-bukan apa-apa, Jin-hyung! Hanya kucing liar yang jatuh dari atap!"

.

.

Jimin menatap leadernya itu jengkel.

Namjoon nyengir.

.

.

.

.

.

oooOOOOoooo

"Kucing liar katamu, hyung? Bwahahahahaha", Jungkook tertawa lebar sambil berguling-guling di kasur miliknya. Sementara itu Namjoon masih tersenyum canggung ke arah Jimin, yang duduk di kasur miliknya dengan muka menekuk dan bibir mengerucut.

"Jiminie, hyung minta maaf sekali lagi ya. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja.", Namjoon masih setia membujuk Jimin agar ia tidak marah gara-gara kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah insiden Jimin terpeleset kulit pisang itu, Namjoon segera menggendongnya ke kamar. Mengabaikan Jimin yang meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. Yang benar saja, dia sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan masih digendong oleh hyung-nya yang usianya hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih tua.

Mau ditaruh dimana muka Jimin, hah?

Begitu sampai di kamar, ternyata Jungkook juga sudah bangun gara-gara suara berisik tadi. Maknae BTS itu heran menatap Namjoon yang terlihat seperti cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mereka dengan menggendong Jimin yang sudah heboh minta diturunkan, sementara leadernya itu langsung menutup pintu begitu sudah berada di dalam.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lebih lama bagi Jungkook untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi itu bagaimana.

Namjoon makan pisang.

Kulitnya dibuang sembarangan.

Jimin terpeleset, jatuh.

Jin-hyung marah-marah karena berisik.

Untuk meredam amarah Jin-hyung, Namjoon-hyung berbohong mengatakan itu tadi hanya ulah kucing liar yang jatuh dari atap.

Selesai.

"Kucing liar? Sungguh, iya Jiminie-hyung itu seperti kucing liar! Bwahahahahaha—", tawa Jungkook teredam bantal putih yang dilemparkan Jimin dengan keras ke wajahnya.

Jungkook menatapnya datar.

"Berani kau tertawa sekali lagi kucekik lehermu", ujar Jimin sengit.

Jungkook menatapnya remeh, "Itu kalau jari-jari mu bisa melingkar di leherku, hyung. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Tanganmu kan kecil."

Bantal kedua itu sudah mengudara, siap untuk dilemparkan lagi ke arah Jungkook yang tersenyum tidak bersalah, sebelum kemudian Namjoon merampasnya dari Jimin dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula.

"Sudah hentikan. Jangan main pukul-pukulan seperti itu."

Jimin menatapnya sebal.

"Aku masih marah padamu, hyung.", ujar Jimin sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke depan wajah Namjoon.

Leader BTS itu menghela nafas pelan, kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya badannya agar setara dengan Jimin yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya itu.

"Ne, ini salahku. Aku minta maaf ya, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu. Apa dahi dan pantatmu masih sakit?"

Jimin memerah karena malu ditanya seperti itu, sementara Jungkook sudah tertawa keras lagi.

"Ahahahahaha, iya juga ya. Kalau terpeleset kan pasti pantatnya dulu yang menyentuh lantai. Wah, pasti pantatnya Jiminie-hyung sekarang membiru."

"Yak! Jangan bicara lagi!", Jimin melempari Jungkook bantal dengan keras. Sukses mengenai wajahnya, tapi tetap saja maknae itu tertawa keras.

"Jungkook berhenti tertawa. Kau membuat Jimin jadi makin marah, kan.", ujar Namjoon menengahi. Walau sebenarnya dialah sumber dari perdebatan ini.

"Habisnya hyung..ini lucu sekali sungguh. Pfffft—", Jungkook berusaha menahan tawanya begitu melihat tatapan tidak bersahabat dari Namjoon dan Jimin.

"Iya iya aku minta maaf."

Jungkook akhirnya berdiri dan melenggang pergi keluar kamar dengan masih sedikit tertawa. Ia membawa serta handuknya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk berbersih diri.

Begitu Jungkook pergi dari sana, Jimin kembali menatap sengit hyungnya ini.

"Lain kali jangan sampai membuang kulit pisang sembarangan seperti tadi. Untung yang kena aku, kalau member lain kan jadi kasihan."

Namjoon meringis sebentar dan mengangguk. Ia melangkah menghampiri meja yang ada disamping kasurnya itu. Kemudian membuka lacinya dan terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. Jimin sendiri langsung membaringkan tubuh, sambil mengusap sekilas pantatnya yang memang—yah..sakit juga sih. Tapi hanya sebentar. Jimin tidak mau terlihat benar-benar kesakitan di hadapan Namjoon, sebab kalau tidak Namjoon akan berubah menjadi _appa-appa_ yang overprotektif kalau melihat anaknya terluka.

"Jim, bangun sebentar.", instruksi dari Namjoon itu menyadarkan Jimin yang tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Ia langsung duduk –dengan berhati-hati, karena hey..pantatnya bung— dan menatap heran ke arah leadernya itu.

"Kemari biar kuobati lukamu. Dahimu sudah lebam sedari tadi, kau tidak sadar?"

Jimin memiringkan kepala sebentar, tidak paham maksud Namjoon. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dahinya sendiri, sebelum kemudian meringis kesakitan dan langsung mengusapnya pelan.

"Dahiku kenapa?"

Namjoon menghela nafas lagi, lelah.

"Kau ini amnesia atau apa sih? Jelas-jelas tadi ketika jatuh dahimu terantuk ujung meja. Makanya sekarang jadi lebam. Jadi biarkan aku mengobatinya."

Jimin membulatkan bibir dan manggut-manggut. Paham akan situasinya sekarang. Barangkali gara-gara Jungkook yang sedari tadi mengejeknya ia jadi lupa sendiri kalau dahinya terluka.

Jimin segera menggeser tubuh agar Namjoon bisa duduk di depannya. Kemudian menurut saja pada hyungnya itu ketika wajahnya mulai diolesi krim penghilang nyeri.

Jimin juga menutup matanya, membiarkan Namjoon mengolesi dahinya dengan berhati-hati. Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk diam sambil menunggu Namjoon selesai dengan krimnya. Sesekali Jimin meringis kesakitan ketika dirasa usapan Namjoon terlalu kasar, sehingga Namjoon harus meminta maaf dan kembali mengolesinya dengan lebih pelan.

Diam-diam Jimin kembali melamun di sana. Ia teringat appa nya di Busan. Dulu sewaktu Jimin pernah jatuh dari pohon, lutut dan sikunya terluka. Berdarah-darah. Saat itu ia berusia tujuh tahun kalau tidak salah. Jimin sendiri tidak begitu ingat. Kemudian appa nya yang melihat Jimin sudah hampir menangis segera menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menguncinya dari dalam. Setelah itu mendudukkan anaknya di sofa depan. Jimin kecil terisak, ia takut akan dimarahi. Bukannya takut kalau lukanya itu parah atau bagaimana, ia malah takut kalau nanti akan diadukan pada eomma nya yang sedang keluar.

Sehingga Jimin jadi menangis.

Appa nya kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa obat dan heboh mendapati Jimin sudah sesenggukan. Beliau langsung bertanya mengapa Jimin jadi cengeng seperti ini, padahal Jimin kecil biasanya tidak akan menangis keras hanya karena terjatuh dari pohon yang bahkan tingginya hanya sekitar satu meter lebih. Kemudian sambil masih menangis Jimin bilang alasan kenapa ia menangis, yang sontak membuat appa nya jadi tertawa.

Jimin pun berhenti menangis dan menatap heran ke arah appa nya. Bertanya mengapa ia tertawa. Dan ternyata, appa nya mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya ikut tertawa.

" _Aigoo~ kalau Jiminie sampai menangis begini karena takut dimarahi eomma, bayangkan akan jadi bagaimana appa nanti. Yang harusnya dimarahi itu appa, sayang.. appa yang ceroboh tidak bisa menjaga Jiminie sehingga kau bisa jatuh. Harusnya appa yang takut karena akan dimarahi eomma mu itu, tapi kenapa malah Jiminie yang menangis?_

 _Astaga..lucunya jagoan appa satu ini.."_

Dan Jimin hanya tertawa kecil ketika appanya mencubit gemas hidungnya yang memerah itu.

Setelahnya, appa nya duduk di lantai, bersila, menghadap Jimin kecil yang duduk di atas sofa dan sudah berhenti menangis. Appa nya dengan telaten membersihkan luka anaknya itu, meski membuat Jimin sesekali meringis kesakitan, tapi untuk ukuran seorang appa, beliau hebat juga. Lukanya sudah bersih, juga sudah diberi antibiotik dan plester. Jimin kecil kemudian membuka lebar kedua tangannya menghadap ke appa sambil merengut. Appa nya yang mengerti maksud Jimin hanya tertawa kecil dan mulai menggendong anaknya itu.

Jimin terkikik lagi mengingat cerita masa lalu nya barusan.

"Ada yang lucu?", tanya Namjoon penasaran.

Jimin membuka matanya dan tertawa, sukses membuat Namjoon semakin mengerling heran pada adiknya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau melihat Namjoon-hyung aku jadi ingat appaku."

Namjoon mengangguk paham, tertawa kecil kemudian kembali mengolesi dahi Jimin dengan krim itu. "Ku kira ada apa tiba-tiba tertawa."

"Habisnya situasinya hampir sama seperti dulu. Aku jadi teringat appa."

"Oh jadi dulu kau juga pernah terpeleset gara-gara kulit pisang yang dibuang appamu—"

"Tidak! Yang benar saja, appa ku tidak seperti Namjoon-hyung. Appa ku tidak pernah membuang sampah sembarangan.", Jimin menyela perkataan Namjoon dan mengakhirinya dengan menjulurkan lidah ke arah leadernya itu.

Namjoon menatapnya datar.

"Iya iya aku salah membuang sampah sembarangan. Maafkan aku ya, Jiminie sayang~"

Jimin bergidik. "Uh, menggelikan."

"Lalu dulu kau kenapa? Kok bisa kejadiannya hampir sama denganku?"

"Waktu itu aku jatuh dari pohon, terluka lalu appa mengobatiku seperti ini. Bahkan appa juga sempat menggendongku seperti hyung tadi."

Namjoon tertawa sekilas, membayangkan bagaimana Jimin kecil bisa sampai ada diatas pohon kemudian terjatuh dan menangis. Pasti lucu sekali.

"Appaku itu memang jjang!", Jimin tersenyum lebar, bangga mengingat appanya.

"Berarti dari kecil kau memang sudah ceroboh ya."

"Eh?"

"Bisa dikatakan, kejadian kali ini itu tidak sepenuhnya salah ku. Ini juga karena kau ceroboh. Padahal bisa saja kau berjalan ataupun berlari ke kamarmu tanpa harus menginjak kulit pisangnya kan. Tapi kau tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya terpeleset. Wah, Chim..benar juga. Ternyata ini bukan salahku. Ini salahmu sendiri—AWW!"

Namjoon meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja dicubit keras oleh Jimin. Sementara Jimin menatapnya sebal.

"Sudah jelas-jelas bersalah masih saja mengelak."

"Yak! Aku cuma bercanda, astaga.",Namjoon mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa sakit. Jimin mengerucut pelan sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Namjoon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jimin barusan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Dia sampai tidak percaya namja di depannya ini sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun.

Penyandang nama panggung Rapmonster itu kemudian menyodorkan krim penghilang nyeri itu ke arah Jimin, membuat Jimin menatapnya bingung.

"Ini, sekarang obati pantatmu itu. Aku takut yang dibilang Jungkookie benar, jangan-jangan pantatmu membiru."

Jimin memerah lagi, malu. Ia dengan segera merampas krim itu dari tangan Namjoon sembari membuang muka.

"Sana pergi ke kamar mandi, kalau tidak segera diobati pantatmu akan keram, kemudian kau jadi—"

"Berisik!"

"Yak! Aku kan hanya mencoba perhatian, Jim. Bagaimanapun juga kau begini kan karena aku. Aku harus mengobatimu. Masa iya aku juga yang harus mengolesi pantatmu—"

"Namjoon-hyung diam! Berhenti bilang pantat-pantat-pantat! Kau pikir itu kata yang umum didengar?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan setiap orang memiliki pantat—"

"Hyung!"

Namjoon tertawa keras. Ia hanya mengerjai Jimin, astaga. Tapi reaksi anak itu benar-benar lucu. Jimin sendiri sudah menundukkan wajah, malu sekali jika begini. Wajanya memerah tak karuan gara-gara ucapan Namjoon.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.", Namjoon masih terkikik geli melihat adiknya itu.

Jimin tiba-tiba langsung berdiri, membuat Namjoon hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak segera menyeimbangkan posisinya.

"Mau kemana?", tanyanya pada Jimin.

"Kembali ke kamar. Namjoon-hyung menyebalkan.", Jimin mulai melangkahkan kaki. Tapi Namjoon menghalangi jalannya, membuat Jimin jadi menatapnya bingung.

Namjoon menelan ludah sekilas. Ia tersenyum canggung ke arah Jimin, kemudian berdehem sebentar.

"Hyung?"

"Jangan kembali dulu ke kamarmu. Lebih baik kau di sini saja, ya."

"Kenapa? Aku kan mau mengobati pantat—"

"Sudah, lupakan pantat. Sekarang kau di sini saja dulu bersama ku. Nanti sarapannya akan kuambilkan dan kau makan di sini juga."

Jimin menatapnya lebih dalam. "Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa.", Namjoon tertawa kecil, dipaksakan lebih tepatnya.

Jimin mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, "Aku harus segera kembali ke kamar, nanti Jin-hyung mencariku. Tadi aku tidak membangunkannya dulu waktu mau mandi."

Namjoon semakin panik. Ia dengan segera mendorong bahu Jimin lembut dan membawanya kembali untuk duduk di kasur.

"Sudah, di sini saja. Nanti aku yang akan bilang pada Jin-hyung. Ok?"

Jimin semakin heran. Tingkah Namjoon-hyung nya ini benar-benar aneh.

"Ada apa sih, hyung? Kalau aku tiba-tiba menghilang nanti Jin-hyung jadi—"

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Namjoon dan Jimin terdiam seketika. Jimin menatap Namjoon bingung karena hyungnya itu tidak segera membukakan pintu dan hanya menatapnya.

Tok tok tok

"Namjoon? Kau di dalam?", suara Seokjin dari arah luar memasuki indera pendengaran mereka. Jimin tersenyum lebar dan sudah berniat akan menghampirinya ketika tiba-tiba Namjoon sudah melemparnya ke tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Y-ya, Namjoon-hyu—"

"Sssshhhhh, Jimin kumohon sekali ini saja. Diam dan jangan bergerak. Intinya jangan sampai Jin-hyung tau kau ada di sini, ya ya?"

Jimin meronta-ronta dari dalam selimut, Namjoon sudah mencengkeram selimutnya terlebih dahulu sehingga Jimin tidak bisa keluar.

"H-hyuung—"

"Kumohon Jimin, sungguh. Bantu aku. Sekali ini…saja. Ya ya, bertingkahlah seperti orang mati saja di sini. Ayolah Jim..tolong.."

Jimin berhenti meronta, ia semakin heran mendengar ucapan Namjoon barusan.

"Bagus. Kau memang adikku yang penurut. Kali ini saja ya, tolong aku. Kau tidak mau kan aku dimarah-marahi Jin-hyung?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, tapi diam-diam ia jadi teringat kejadian yang sempat dilamunkannya beberapa saat lalu.

Tok tok tok!

"Namjoon! Kau di dalam tidak?! Aku buka saja pintunya ya?!"

Namjoon terlonjak kaget. Ia segera mengatur hembusan nafasnya yang sempat berderu, menepuk-nepuk dadanya sekilas kemudian berbisik lagi pada Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jimin, tetap di sini ya. Jangan buat suara. Aku akan mentraktirmu pisang dan apapun yang kau mau setelah ini. Ok?"

Sang leader itu kemudian segera meloncat dari kasurnya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia dengan cepat langsung membuka pintu dan menemukan Seokjin sudah menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?!"

Namjoon tertawa canggung. Ia tidak membuka pintunya lebar, hanya sekedar cukup untuk kepalanya menyembul keluar dan bertatapan dengan hyung tertuanya itu.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Kau melihat Jiminie? Di kamarnya tidak ada. Aku baru saja bangun tapi dia sudah hilang. Kupikir Jimin di kamar mandi, tapi waktu aku ke sana yang menjawab justru Kookie."

Namjoon menelan ludah sekilas. Berusaha terlihat senatural mungkin. "L-loh? Dimana anak itu ya? Hyung sudah mencarinya di kamarmu sendiri, mungkin? Barangkali anak itu sedang menemui Yoongi-hyung karena baru saja…mimpi buruk?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon heran. Ada apa dengannya ini, kenapa terlihat begitu gugup?

"Aku belum mengecek di kamarku. Tapi kalau Jimin mimpi buruk kan harusnya dia membangunkanku, kenapa malah ke Yoongi?"

Namjoon gelagapan. Tidak sadar ia mulai berkeringat dingin dan suaranya tiba-tiba serak.

"O-oh ya kalau begitu mungkin dia memimpikan Yoongi-hyung. Mm..mungkin..dia bermimpi Yoongi-hyung pulang ke Daegu dan tidak kembali-kembali, jadi Jimin segera menemui Yoongi-hyung untuk memastikan. Iya, pasti begitu! Kau tau lah hyung, Jimin itu mimpinya suka aneh-aneh."

Seokjin mengamati Namjoon seksama. Tingkah leadernya itu yang menurutnya justru aneh. Membuatnya jadi semakin heran.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya."

"Ehehehehehehe, perasaanmu saja hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa tadi lama sekali membuka pintunya? Kau tidak mungkin baru bangun, kan tadi kau lah yang membuat kucing liar jatuh di dapur kita."

Namjoon mengangguk setuju. Ia tidak ingin membohongi Seokjin di bagian itu.

"Aku hanya tadi sedang bergelut di dalam selimut dan memakai _earphone_ untuk mendengarkan lagu. Gara-gara itu aku agak lama."

"Oh ya?"

Namjoon mengangguk lagi sembari tersenyum. Berusaha meyakinkan Seokjin lebih dalam. Ia melirik ke dalam kamar sekilas, diam-diam berterima kasih pada Jimin yang bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Aku seperti merasa…kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Namjoon semakin gelagapan, ia segera merapatkan pintunya agar Seokjin tidak bisa melihat ke dalam kamar, yang sontak membuatnya jadi kesusahan bernafas juga.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, hyung. Perasaanmu saja."

Namjoon mengakhiri ucapannya dengan cengiran lebar. Semakin membuat Seokjin menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Kau aneh, joon."

"I am."

Seokjin menatapnya sebal mendengar jawaban Namjoon. Ia menengok ke belakang Namjoon, berusaha melihat keadaan di kamar leadernya itu. Entahlah tapi perasaan Seokjin itu peka. Ia merasa ada hawa manusia selain dirinya dan Namjoon di sana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini, hyung. Sebaiknya kau segera mengecek Jimin di kamarmu. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba Jimin dipukuli Yoongi-hyung bagaimana? Kan Yoongi-hyung itu paling tidak suka kalau ada yang mengganggu tidurnya."

Seokjin sempat terpengaruh sebentar, tapi kemudian matanya memusatkan lagi pada gundukan besar diatas kasur Namjoon yang terlihat sedikit bergerak.

"Itu, di atas kasurmu itu apa?"

Namjoon panik seketika. Ia segera menghalangi Seokjin untuk melihatnya. "I-itu, guling hyung."

"Sejak kapan kau punya guling? Milikmu kan sudah kau berikan pada Taetae."

"I-iya, kemarin aku meminjamnya lagi."

Seokjin jadi semakin curiga pada Namjoon. Terlihat sekali dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan Seokjin tidak akan lega sebelum ia mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Kalau begitu kemarikan gulingnya Taehyung. Akan kukembalikan padanya."

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku saja nanti yang mengembalikan."

"Tidak perlu. Sini biar aku saja."

"T-tidak perlu."

"Namjoon."

"Sungguh hyung tidak perlu. Nanti akan kukembalikan sendiri, aku janji."

"Namjoon."

"Tidak perlu hyung, sungguh. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Namjoon!"

Leader BTS itu tersentak begitu Seokjin memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras barusan.

"Aku tau, yang di sana itu bukan guling kan?!"

Namjoon terdiam. Tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengelak.

"Jadi yang di sana itu apa?"

GLUP

Namjoon menelan ludah. _Tidak tidak, tidak boleh ketahuan. Akan gawat kalau Jin-hyung tau yang didalam selimut itu Jimin._

"Joon, kau jelas mendengarku bertanya."

Yang lebih muda semakin gugup. Ia hanya bisa menatap Seokjin lekat-lekat. _Kuharap Jimin benar-benar akan berakting mati. Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh ketahuan. Tidak boleh!_

"Namjoon, yang dibalik selimut itu apa?!"

Namjoon kembali tidak menjawab. Tidak mau. Semakin ia menjawab jawabannya semakin melantur. Daripada semakin dicurigai lebih baik dia diam. Tiba-tiba dia ingat pepatah lama, Silence is Really a Good Answer.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Kutanya sekali lagi itu ap—"

"PEE-KA-BOOO!"

Jimin menyembulkan kepala semangat sambil tertawa lebar. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Seokjin yang sedang melongo dan Namjoon yang seakan sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Jin-hyung! Aku di sini!"

"JIMIN?!"

 _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_ , rutuk Namjoon dalam hati.

Seokjin segera mendorong Namjoon untuk menghindar dari jalannya. Ia langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Jimin yang sudah tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Jimin tertawa dan memeluk Seokjin.

"Jimin, ku tanya kenapa kau ada di sini dan malah sembunyi dibalik selimut?"

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan terkikik geli melihat hyungnya itu begitu khawatir.

"Kenapa rambutmu basah? Kenapa kau memakai celana pendek? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Kenapa kau—"

Cerocosan Seokjin itu langsung berhenti begitu ia melihat dahi Jimin yang lebam dan membiru. Ia menyentuhnya sekilas, cukup membuat Jimin meringis kesakitan.

"Tunggu, kenapa dahimu bisa jadi begini?'

Jimin terdiam. Bingung mau berkata apa. Ia menatap Namjoon yang sudah melambai-lambaikan tangan dan menyilangkannya tanda ia tidak boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jim, apa yang terjadi?"

"Mm..itu, anu."

"Ada apa?", Seokjin langsung membalikkan badan. Menatap Namjoon dengan mata tajamnya, sementara Namjoon sudah membuang muka sambil bersiul-siul.

"Dahimu kenapa Jim? Kenapa tiba-tiba membiru? Kemarin masih baik-baik saja."

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya—"

"Hanya terantuk ujung meja karena terpeleset kulit pisang yang dibuang Namjoon-hyung sembarangan di dapur."

Ucapan Jungkookie itu langsung mendiamkan semua suara di kamar itu. Namjoon mendelik tak percaya. Jimin terdiam. Jungkook sendiri hanya masuk ke kamar sambil bersiul-siul dan mengambil ponselnya di meja samping kasur, kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

Belum sempat ia menghilang sepenuhnya dari sana, ia berbalik lagi.

"Oh iya Jin-hyung, kucing liar yang dibilang Namjoon-hyung tadi pagi itu..sebenarnya Jimin-hyung. Gara-gara Jimin-hyung terpeleset, ia langsung jatuh dan kepalanya terantuk ujung meja. Jadi dahinya membiru seperti itu. Dan juga..uh, aku khawatir pada pantatnya. Pasti sakit sekali. Kau dengar sendiri kan hyung, suara jatuh nya tadi? BOOOM!"

Si maknae itu kemudian tertawa keras meninggalkan suasana kamar yang mencekam itu.

Namjoon mencelos, hatinya terasa tertohok ujung tombak. Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengumpati adik terkecilnya itu di dalam hati.

Jimin meneguk ludah sekilas. Tiba-tiba ia jadi ikut takut, padahal dialah korbannya.

Sementara Seokjin?

…

..

.

Apa yang akan terjadi ya?

.

..

…

"KIM NAMJOOOON! TANGANMU ITU BISA TIDAK SIH TIDAK MERUSAK SESUATU?! KAU BARU SAJA HAMPIR MERUSAK DAHINYA JIMINIE GARA-GARA ULAH KONYOL MU! SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU UNTUK MEMBUANG KULIT PISANG SEMBARANGAN, HAH?!"

"AMPUN, JIN-HYUUUUUNG!"

Dan Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat kedua hyungnya itu.

Pemandangan ini mirip sekali dengan saat Jimin yang masih berusia tujuh tahun dan jatuh dari pohon tadi, sebab ternyata ucapan appa nya itu benar. Begitu eomma nya pulang ke rumah, justru appa nya lah yang dimarahi habis-habisan gara-gara Jimin terluka.

Seperti Namjoon-hyung yang dimarahi Jin-hyung begini.

Lucu sekali.

Dan Jimin sekali lagi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras, mengabaikan Namjoon yang sudah berteriak ketakutan menghadapi amukannya Seokjin.

Mulai pagi ini, dorm Bangtan Sonyeondan akan kembali menjadi dorm paling heboh se-Korea.

…

..

.

.

 _Homesick and Sick Chimchim Chapter 3_

 _Selesai_

 _._

ooooOOOOooo

.

 **Oke oke.**

 **Kalian berhak marah.**

 **Marah kan? Iya kan? Kalian marah kan?**

 **..**

 **.**

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**

 **MAAFKAN AKU PARA READERNIM... AKU LAMAAAAAAAAA SEKALI UPDATENYA T.T**

 **KUPIKIR SEMUANYA AKAN BERJALAN LANCAR SEPERTI PERKIRAANKU, TAPI TERNYATA ENGGAAAAAKKK**

 **T.T**

 **Maaf sekali lagi, ternyata aku masih belum bisa mengatur waktu dengan baik.**

 **Beberapa bulan kemarin aku sibuuuk sekali dengan tugas-tugasku, sampai akhirnya mengabaikan fic ini :(**

 **Dan akhirnya karena sekarang sudah liburan, aku langsung berniat untuk melanjutkan.**

 **Yah, itupun kalau masih ada yang menunggu sih.**

 **Kupikir mumpung liburan, tidak ada tugas jadi bisa update fanfic dan insyaallah akan tepat waktu.**

 **Tapi aku tidak memaksa reader untuk menunggu kok. Kalau reader sekalian sudah bosan dengan fic ini aku bisa berhenti di sini, don't worry.**

 **Tolong reviewnya ya readers, katakan ini harus dilanjutkan atau tidak.**

 **Kalau masih ada yang menunggu akan kuusahakan update tepat waktu, (kan lagi gak sibuk :D)**

 **Tapi kalau meminta berhenti it's okay ndak papa.**

 **Mari kita bertemu kembali di fic yang lain.**

 **Itu saja dariku.**

 **Maaaaaf sekali atas semuanya. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca ;)**

 **Sampai berjumpa laagiii**

 **Jaa ne!**

 **Sekian**

 **Salam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Homesick and Sick Chimchim**

.

 **Cast : BTS (Bangtan Boys); Jimin Centric**

 **Genre : Friendship and Family**

 **Length : 4/? (Multichapter)**

 **Rating : T (Teen)**

 **Pairing : None**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari saya. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh beserta namanya dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa; Big Hit Entertainment; dan tentu saja para orang tua member tercinta.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, go away.**

 **Like, RnR please** ^^

.

.

.

 _#Chapter 4 –Jung Hoseok's Part-_

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 pagi.

Suasana dorm BTS kali itu sepi, tidak seperti biasanya yang seakan tidak bisa sunyi senyap kalau tidak tengah malam. Pintu dan jendela ditutup. Hening, tidak ada suara yang terdengar jika diperhatikan dari luar. Seolah di dalamnya memang sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Walau sebenarnya tidak begitu sih.

Omong-omong, kemana perginya para penghuni yang tidak bisa diam itu?

Tepat dua jam yang lalu, member Bangtan pergi untuk latihan rutin seperti biasa. Meninggalkan uri Jiminie yang sedang sakit di dorm sendirian. Hmm, apa terdengar jahat?

Tidak juga sih.

Soalnya ini pun memang kemauannya si namja bantet itu sendiri kok.

Tadi pagi Seokjin dan yang lain sudah menawari Jimin apakah perlu ditemani atau tidak selama mereka latihan, yang jelas saja langsung ditolak oleh Jimin. Seperti tidak tau Jimin saja, anak itu kan memang anti sekali merepoti orang lain, kalau tidak benar-benar butuh ia tidak akan minta tolong pada siapapun. Jimin sudah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja ditinggal sendiri, tapi Seokjin menentang ucapan Jimin.

Siapa yang tidak khawatir pada bocah itu coba. Baru kemarin, kemarin malam, kondisi Jimin menurun drastis hanya setelah ditinggal Seokjin ke dapur selama lima menit. Yang sukses membuat Seokjin jadi kelabakan sendiri. Dan pagi ini, dengan tidak etisnya anak itu terpeleset kulit pisang nya Namjoon yang dibuang sembarangan di lantai dapur. Sukses pula membuat dahinya membiru dan pantat yang nyeri.

Gara-gara itu, Seokjin jadi takut kalau meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

Siapa tau kan, waktu mereka pulang nanti mereka menjumpai Jimin yang patah tulang gara-gara jatuh dari tangga.

Bisa jadi kan?

Makanya Seokjin jadi bingung sendiri.

Tapi akhirnya, Jimin berhasil meyakinkan _hyungdeul_ lain kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Dengan berjanji tidak akan keluar kamar sampai mereka pulang –kecuali jika keadaan mendesak, seperti harus ke kamar mandi, atau ada tamu— dan harus terus beristirahat.

Setelah itu, akhirnya dengan berat hati, member lain pergi meninggalkan Mochi itu sendirian. Meski begitu mereka berjanji akan membelikan Jimin _kimchi jjigae_ sepulang dari latihan nanti siang.

Dan..begitulah ceritanya kenapa dorm BTS itu kini jadi sepi.

Sekarang, Jimin sendiri bagaimana?

Bukannya menepati janji dengan tidak keluar kamar, anak itu malah berbaring di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV dengan volume rendah.

Lihat saja apa dilakukan namja bantet itu sekarang.

Jimin membungkus dirinya dengan selimut, hanya menyisakan kepalanya yang terlihat menyembul keluar. Ia juga mengambil bantal dari kamarnya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas sofa di ruang tengah.

Jimin menghela nafas lelah, sedikit menggerutu juga sih.

Kalau ada yang bilang terpeleset kulit pisang sampai membuat dahimu lebam dan pantatmu nyeri akan membuat tubuhmu lemas tak karuan, maka itu benar.

Juga kalau ada yang bilang muntah pagi-pagi setelah sarapan bubur menjijikkan akan membuat tubuhmu kembali lemas tak karuan, maka sekali lagi, itu benar.

Sebab itu lah yang dirasakan Jimin sekarang.

Setelah yang lain pergi, Jimin terpaksa harus menghabiskan bubur yang telah disiapkan Seokjin sebelumnya. Gara-gara terlalu memaksakan untuk menghabiskan bubur itu, perutnya jadi bermasalah.

Ia mual berat, dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dari kemarin. Alhasil sekarang tubuhnya jadi lemas. Untuk berdiri saja ia butuh waktu sekitar dua menit agar tubuhnya bisa seimbang, dan berjalan pun harus pelan-pelan. Uh, intinya semua jadi lebih buruk.

Sedikit menyesal juga sih, tidak menerima tawaran teman-temannya tadi. Setidaknya kan kalau ada satu saja yang menemaninya di sini, ia tidak perlu harus membuat teh hangat sendiri, tidak harus berjalan tertatih-tatih sendiri, dan setidaknya akan ada yang menjaganya selama tidur.

Tapi pikiran itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh. Jimin hanya tidak mau terus-terusan merepoti orang lain. Walau harus pelan-pelan, tapi Jimin yakin masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

"Ugh," Jimin memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas itu sebentar. Berusaha menghilangkan sensasi pusing berat dan kepala yang seolah berputar-putar itu. Setelah rasa nyeri di kepalanya hilang, ia kembali membuka matanya.

Menatap TV didepannya yang menyala sia-sia, sebab Jimin juga tidak bisa terlalu fokus. Hanya butuh suara lain yang bisa menemaninya di sini.

Jimin menghela nafas.

Ia tidak berniat untuk tidur, sungguh.

Tapi matanya terasa berat sekali untuk terus terbuka.

Jadi Jimin terpaksa harus menutup matanya, sekedar untuk mengistirahatkannya karena terasa panas.

Hanya sebentar.

Sebentar saja kok.

Tapi kemudian Jimin tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk membuka kedua matanya kembali.

Ia tertidur.

ooooOOOOoooo

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya pelan ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang basah sedang ditaruh di atas dahinya. Ia mengerang sedikit karena merasa risih dengan basah-basahan itu. Di tambah juga dahinya masih sedikit nyeri gara-gara insiden kulit pisang pagi ini. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai bisa memfokuskan pandangan dan menemukan seesorang di atasnya.

Hm? Di atas?

Oh, Jimin baru sadar bahwa ia sedang tidur dengan kepala yang dipangku di paha orang itu. Yang Jimin tidak tau, siapa dia?

"Chim, sudah bangun?"

Tidak butuh waktu lagi untuk mencari tau siapa itu, Jimin tersenyum padanya.

"Hobi-hyung.."

Suaranya yang serak menyadarkan Hoseok untuk segera mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah ia siapkan di meja. Ia memberikan gelas itu pada Jimin sehingga Jimin bisa meminumnya. Dengan bantuan Hoseok akhirnya Jimin bisa minum dan kembali berbaring di pangkuan Jung Leader Bangtan itu.

"Kenapa hyung sudah pulang?"

"Tadi ponsel ku ketinggalan, jadi aku kembali.", ucap Hoseok sambil mengusap rambut Jimin pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu?", tanya Hoseok bingung.

"Hyung sudah mengambil ponselmu kan? Kenapa tidak kembali latihan?"

"Aa itu..", Hoseok mencubit hidung Jimin gemas, yang akhirnya membuat Jimin jadi meringis kesakitan sambil mengusapi hidungnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa aku kembali pergi kalau aku menemukanmu sedang demam tinggi di sini?"

Jimin terdiam sebentar. Sedikit heran dengan ucapan Hoseok barusan. Demam? Memangnya ia demam lagi?

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok hyung. Hobi-hyung kembali saja sana latihan, yang lain pasti mencarimu sekarang."

"Baik-baik saja apa? Demammu kambuh lagi, Jim. Kau tidak sadar suhu tubuhmu jadi panas sekali begini?"

Jimin mengerjapkan mata bingung, "Benarkah? Tapi..aku malah merasa dingin sekarang." ujarnya pelan.

Giliran Hoseok yang diam. Ia menatap Jimin dan wajah pucatnya itu beberapa saat, kemudian menghela nafas lelah.

"Sudahlah, orang sakit memang begini. Kau istirahat saja, ya."

Jimin merengut sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. "Hobi-hyung jangan menemaniku. Kalau kau di sini yang lain akan mencarimu dan kau juga jadi tidak bisa latihan. Lebih baik sekarang hyung kembali saja."

Hoseok menatap Jimin dalam, berbisik pelan "Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak!", bantah Jimin cepat. Ia bahkan sampai berteriak dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, tanda ia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Hoseok.

Pemilik nama lengkap Jung Hoseok itu malah tertawa. Gemas melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku di sini saja."

"Tapi hyung—"

"Chim..bandel sekali sih diberitahu."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, tapi lama-lama ia jadi tersenyum. Senang juga akhirnya ada yang menemani. Apalagi itu Hoseok. Asal kalian tau, selain Taehyung dan Jungkook sebenarnya Jimin itu juga dekat sekali dengan Hoseok. Mereka sering latihan dance bersama, sering pergi makan bersama, nonton film bersama –yang jelas bukan film horror, karena yah..dua orang ini adalah yang paling penakut di antara member lainnya—, bahkan sampai curhat-curhat juga sering bersama. Jimin seolah menemukan sosok kakak pada diri Hoseok. Memang sih Jimin sendiri tidak punya seorang kakak laki-laki, tapi ketika bersama Hoseok dia jadi bisa berfikir 'ah, jadi begini ya rasanya punya seorang hyung itu?'

Sebab Hoseok itu baik sekali.

Selalu menghibur orang lain, selalu ada untuk orang lain, selalu mau menemani Jimin kalau sedang sedih, dan juga menjaga Jimin kalau sakit. Seperti sekarang.

Makanya walau sebenarnya Jimin agak merasa bersalah karena sudah merepoti Hoseok, tapi diam-diam ia senang juga.

Hobi-hyungnya ada di sini.

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Pertanyaan Hoseok itu sukses membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya barusan.

"Masih mengantuk Chim? Tidur saja lagi. Atau tidak nyaman kalau berbaring di sini? Ayo pindah ke kamar, mau kugendong atau ku—"

Jimin langsung menghamburkan pelukan ke pinggang Hoseok. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut hyungnya itu. Terkikik senang, kemudian berbicara dengan tidak jelas. "Di sini saja."

Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Hoseok ikut tertawa kecil.

"Aigoo~ Jiminie yang manja kembali lagi.."

Jimin sedikit sebal dikatai begitu, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi? Jimin sendiri senang kok kalau bermanja-manjaan dengan Hoseok.

"Hobi-hyung keberatan kalau aku begini?"

"Tidak tuh, sini-sini biar kupeluk lebih erat kau." Jadinya Hoseok dan Jimin berpelukan semakin erat sambil sesekali Hoseok yang menggelitiki perut Jimin. Namja mochi itu sendiri hanya bisa tertawa menerima perlakuan hyungnya.

Mereka masih asik bermain dan tertawa keras selama beberapa saat, sampai kemudian bunyi ponsel Hoseok yang berdering itu menghentikan semuanya.

Drrtt drrrt drrrt

"Eh?", Hoseok melepaskan Jimin dari cengkeramannya dan mengambil ponsel nya itu di atas meja. Sementara Jimin sendiri kemudian menghela nafas, lelah terus-terusan tertawa.

"Yeoboseo.. ne Jin-hyung?", suara Hoseok itu kemudian membuat Jimin memperhatikannya seketika. "Ne? Tidak, Jiminie baik-baik saja kok. Iya sih. Ooh tenang."

Jimin semakin memperhatikan Hoseok yang sedang menelefon itu karena mendengar namanya disebut. _Pasti Jin-hyung sedang bertanya bagaimana aku sekarang, apa aku istirahat, apa aku nakal, apa aku memakan bubur buatannya, apa aku—huh dasar! Overprotektif sekali,_ batin Jimin menggerutu.

"Iya, tadi Jimin demam lagi, tapi sudah baikan kok. Ne, aku di sini saja menemani Jimin."

Sedikit banyak Jimin jadi tidak enak lagi pada Hoseok, gara-gara ia hyungnya itu jadi melewatkan latihan hari ini.

"Oh Jin-hyung mau bicara dengan Jimin?"

Sontak saja Jimin langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sambil mengeja 'aku?' Hoseok mengangguk. Ia memberikan ponselnya pada Jimin, kemudian Jimin bangun dari posisinya berbaringnya dengan dibantu Hoseok, karena tiba-tiba ia sedikit terhuyung ketika bangun tadi.

Jimin berdehem sekilas, "Yoboseo, Jin-hyung?"

" _JIMIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"_

Bukannya suara Seokjin yang ia dengar, justru teriakan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masuk ke telinganya dengan tidak etis. Hoseok sendiri sampai tergelak mendengarnya.

"Kookie, panggil aku hyung!", ujar Jimin sebal.

" _Hehehehe, Jiminie-hyung. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana pantatmu? Apa pantatmu membi—"_

"Berhenti membicarakan pantatku, kook."

" _Loh, aku kan hanya khawatir padamu, hyung. Pantatmu sungguh baik-baik saja kan? Aku tidak ma—Kook, aku juga mau bicara dengan Jimin— yah, aku belum selesai hyung—sudah sana pergi. CHIMCHIIIIMMMMMM! Apa kau rindu padakuuuuu?"_

Jimin menghela nafas, tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa memiliki teman-teman absurd seperti ini.

" _CHIIIIIMMM? Apa kau—"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tae. Tidak perlu berteriak-teriak, telingaku sakit.", Jimin menggerutu.

" _Aku kan rindu padamu, Chim. Kau tidak rindu pada sahabatmu ini?"_

Jimin memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kita baru saja berpisah dua jam, kelakuanmu sudah berlebihan begini."

" _Hehehehehe, tidak peduli. Aku rindu padamu Chim! Di sini suasananya sepi, tidak ada suara cemprengmu yang— Tae, kemarikan ponselku, aku mau bicara dengan Jimin— aa Jin-hyung aku masih mau ngobrol dengan Jim— Jimin-ah? Kau masih di sana?"_

Jimin menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya Seokjin sudah merampas ponselnya dari Taehyung, ia tidak perlu lagi mendengarkan suara teriakannya yang menggema itu. Heran, padahal kalau menyanyi suaranya terlampau rendah seolah hanya kelelawar saja yang bisa mendengar, tapi kalau sudah sifat aliennya kambuh seperti ini suaranya bisa jadi sangat tinggi.

"Ne, hyung. Ini masih aku."

" _Kau sudah makan tadi? Obatnya sudah diminum? Kau tidak sedang bermain kan? Apa Hobi mengganggumu? Apa aku harus—"_

"Hyung berhenti bicara. Aku baik-baik saja, hyungie tidak perlu cemas. Hobi-hyung sudah mau menemaniku sekarang, jadi Jin-hyung dan yang lain tidak perlu khawatir."

" _Benar, sudah baikan?"_

"Sudah hyung.."

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu kembali istirahat ya. Aku tidak mau kau—Iya Chim cepat sembuh! Jangan sampai minggu depan kau masih sakit saat kita liburan! Kau— Tae, berisik! Aku masih berbicara dengan Jimin, duh."_

Jimin memiringkan kepala, bingung mendengar teriakan Taehyung dari ujung sana. Liburan? Sejak kapan mereka punya jadwal liburan?

" _Jimin, intinya jangan lupa istirahat. Kami pulang nanti siang, maksimal jam tiga sore. Kalau butuh apa-apa minta bantuan Hobi, dan jangan berulah aneh-aneh. Tetap di kamar. Paham? Ah, dan kau mau kimchi jjigae nya berapa porsi?"_

"Iya hyungie, tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Satu porsi saja hyung tidak usah banyak-banyak. Uangmu bisa-bisa habis untukku."

" _Kubelikan tiga porsi."_

Jimin tergelak senang, "Wah…yang benar? Terima kasih!"

" _Ne, sekarang berikan ponselnya pada Hobi."_

"Siap." Jimin memberikan ponsel itu pada Hoseok, memberikan tanda bahwa Seokjin masih ingin berbicara padanya. Sementara Hoseok kembali berbicara dengan Seokjin, Jimin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di pangkuan hyungnya itu, menonton TV sambil menunggu mereka selesai berbicara di telefon.

Beberapa saat kemudian namja yang juga akrab disapa Hosiki itu mengakhiri panggilan telefonnya. Ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, membuat perhatian Jimin yang semula mengarah ke TV langsung beralih padanya.

"Hobi-hyung, memangnya kita ada rencana liburan ya?"

Hoseok menatap Jimin bingung untuk beberapa detik, kemudian ia langsung memekik pelan begitu ingat. "Ah!"

Jimin menatapnya heran.

"Aku lupa kau pingsan kemarin. Jadi..iya, kita ada rencana liburan minggu depan. Hanya bertujuh, tidak ada manajer, tidak ada staff, tidak ada kameramen. Khusus Bangtan Sonyeondan."

Ucapan Hoseok itu sukses membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali mendudukkan diri dan berhadapan dengan Hoseok.

"Wah…..Yang benar? Kemana hyung? Pasti seru! Sudah lama tidak liburan bertujuh..", Jimin tertawa kecil kesenangan.

Hoseok ikut-ikut tertawa melihatnya. Seperti sedang melihat anak kecil yang diiming-iming permen saja, begitu pikirnya melihat Jimin sekarang.

"Hm..untuk tempatnya masih belum tau sih. Kemarin itu kita masih membicarakan enaknya kemana, tapi Taehyung keburu memberitahu kalau kau pingsan, kita jadi langsung heboh dan melupakan diskusi masalah liburan itu."

"Ah..", Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kalau kau sendiri maunya kemana?"

Jimin memasang pose berfikir, sukses membuat Hoseok tertawa gemas sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Aku tidak tau enaknya kemana hyung. Yang jelas jangan ke rumah hantu."

"Setuju! Tidak boleh ke rumah hantu! !"

"Kalau yang lain ingin ke rumah hantu lebih baik kita tidak ikut saja hyung, terus kita pergi ke rumah es krim. Hyung tau yang di ujung jalan sana kan, kalau mau ke arah Gwangnam sekitar tiga kilo meter kan ada rumah es krim. Sepertinya baru dibuka."

"Wah, iya! Aku lupa kalau ada tempat baru. Bagus Chim! Kita ke sana saja. Kau tau tidak, kemarin itu Namjoon malah mengusulkan kita untuk ke rumah hantu, dasar sialan."

"Eh? Namjoon-hyung usul begitu? Kok tega sih, kan aku dan Hobi-hyung takut pergi kesana.." gerutu Jimin.

"Makanya aku juga heran dia sampai hati begitu. Katanya untuk melatih mental." Hoseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Huh, melatih mental apanya? Begitu itu tidak bisa dilatih kan ya hyung, kalau sudah takut ya takut. Kenapa memaksa kita sih."

"Iya, aku juga heran dengan yang lain. Selalu saja tidak peduli dengan kita. Mereka itu menganggap ketakutan kita ini sebagai hiburan bagi mereka. Menyebalkan." Hoseok berdecak pelan.

Jimin mengangguk setuju. "Iya hyung, Taetae saja kan kadang-kadang menakuti kita pas tengah malam, tiba-tiba bersuara ' _hihihihihihi'_ begitu, terus karena aku takut aku jadi teriak dan akhirnya kami berdua malah dimarahi Jin-hyung. Taehyung bilang dia suka kalau membuat temannya takut. Huh!"

"Loh, yang benar Taehyung biasanya begitu ? Kok aku tidak tau sih?" Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Hyung kan kalau sudah tidur memang susah bangun."

"Eeeh?"

Jimin tergelak melihat reaksi hyung yang sekamar dengannya itu.

"Berarti, yang malam-malam suka mengerjai ku saat aku sedang mandi, kan tiba-tiba ada suara kursi ditarik, meja diketuk-ketuk, itu juga Taehyung?"

Jimin mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Mungkin saja, entah. Memang hyung pernah dibegitukan? Kok tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

"Yah, soalnya kupikir itu bukan kalian. Maksudku, kupikir..memang benar-benar..hantu. Jadi yah kalau sudah begitu aku tinggal cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandiku dan segera tidur saja. Dan yah, untungnya sekarang aku tau kalau itu ulahnya Taehyung. Alien sialan, berani dia pada hyungnya!"

Hoseok meremas selimut Jimin dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Membuat Jimin jadi terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah dijahili begitu ya hyung?"

"Beruntung kau. Kalian kan memang pasangan serasi. Mana tega Taehyung menjahili sahabatnya sendiri."

"Siapa bilang? Tadi kan hyung sudah kuberitau kalau Taetae sering menggangguku malam-malam."

"Huh hanya begitu saja kan, tidak begitu menakutkan. Tidak seperti kalau sedang menjahiliku." Hoseok berdecak sebentar.

"Bayangkan Jim, malam-malam, kau sendirian di kamar mandi, enak-enak sedang mandi, tiba-tiba ada suara _'Krieet.. tuk tuk tuk'_ begitu dari arah dapur. Kau sendiri harus bagaimana jika berada dalam posisiku? Kalau itu benar-benar hantu apa yang harus kulakukan? Segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan membiarkan aku melihat sosok hantu itu di dapur? Atau memilih tetap berdiam diri di kamar mandi sampai pagi sementara jari-jariku sudah keriput kedinginan?", gerutu Hoseok. Jimin yang melihat hyungnya mulai cerewet itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kapan sih hyung kau dikerjai begitu?"

"Hm lusa kemarin, sehabis kita pulang latihan bersama tengah malam itu. Kan kau yang mandi duluan, setelah itu baru aku. Dan saat aku mandi, ya itu tadi, ada suara kursi ditarik, meja diketuk-ketuk. Huh, benar-benar menakutkan. Itu sudah beberapa kalinya aku dibegitukan. Memang dasar sialan kan ya Taehyung itu. Awas saja nanti."

Jimin memiringkan kepala, heran mendengar ucapan Hoseok barusan.

"Uh, padahal kalau ku tanyai begitu tidak ada yang mengaku. Taehyung juga dengan hebatnya menampilkan ekspresi polos, aku jadi tidak bisa mencurigainya kan. Dasar alien tukang akting!"

"Umm, hyung.."

"Kalau saja aku tau dari dulu itu Taehyung yang mengerjaiku, wah sudah jadi abu anak itu. Beraninya berbuat begini padaku, dia tidak tau apa aku ini siapa?"

"Tapi hyung.."

"Sia-sia kan aku beli gantungan penangkal mimpi buruk itu? Yang kugantung di tembok atas kasurku itu loh Chim. Kau tau tidak kenapa aku membeli itu? Karena setiap kali aku dikerjai Taehyung seperti lusa kemarin itu, tidurku jadi tidak tenang. Aku juga jadi sering mimpi buruk. Wah, benar-benar bocah alien itu."

"Hobi-hyung, kurasa yang itu bukan ulah Taehyung."

Hoseok terdiam seketika.

"Kemarin lusa itu, bukan Taehyung yang mengerjaimu."

Hoseok berdehem beberapa kali, "Y-yang benar kau?", keringat dingin mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sehabis aku mandi aku melihat Taehyung baru keluar dari kamar Jungkook, mereka habis main game. Setelah itu aku dan Taehyung sama-sama masuk kamar dan ngobrol sebentar sampai akhirnya dia tidur duluan. Jungkookie sendiri memilih tidur bersama Jin-hyung, katanya dia sedang tidak ingin tidur sendiri. Namjoon-hyung dan Yoongi-hyung kan pergi ke studio dan baru pulang kemarin pagi."

Penjelasan Jimin barusan sukses membisukan Hoseok dan segala macam analisisnya. Wah, lihat siapa yang lebih pucat sekarang. Jimin yang sedang sakit, atau Hobi yang sedang merinding?

"K-kalau yang saat perayaan ulang tahun Sejin-hyung itu, sepulang kita berpesta, malamnya, itu..Taehyung kan yang mengerjaiku?"

"Sepulang dari pesta ulang tahun itu aku, Taehyung dan Kookie main ular tangga sampai tengah malam. Kan kau sendiri yang malah menegur kami karena tidak segera tidur. Setelah kau marahi aku dan Taehyung mengikutimu kembali ke kamar dan kita tidur bersama. Iya kan?"

"..…"

Jimin menatap Hoseok yang kembali memandang kosong ke arah TV dengan bingung,

"Hyung?"

"B-berarti, saat kita baru saja selesai fanmeet yang terakhir kemarin, setelah kita makan-makan di restoran dan akhirnya pulang ke dorm tengah malam, nah..itu, itu pasti ulah Taehyung kan?"

Jimin menghela nafas lelah,

"Hyungie~, kau ini lupa ingatan atau bagaimana sih? Jelas-jelas malam itu Taehyung mabuk berat dan langsung ambruk begitu kita tiba di dorm. Sampai harus aku dan Namjoon-hyung ikut menggotong si alien itu untuk dipindah ke kamar. Kan kau sendiri yang menggerutu karena secara tidak sadar Taehyung muntah di kasurmu, akhirnya kau memilih untuk tidur di kamarnya Jin-hyung tapi Yoongi-hyungnya marah-marah, dan akhirnya kau tidur di kamarnya Kookie. Taehyung sendiri bahkan baru bisa bangun besok siangnya. Begitu kan? Ingat tidak?"

"…."

 _Rasanya Hoseok ingin menangis saja sekarang._

Tiba-tiba suasana nya jadi hening. Jimin sendiri masih menatap bingung Hoseok yang kelihatan melamun sambil sesekali meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Hyung?"

"…"

Hoseok hanya melamun dan memikirkan kejadian-kejadian tempo hari. Jika itu bukan Taehyung, lalu siapa yang tengah malam iseng mengerjainya? Ini bukan hanya sekali dua kali loh, tapi yang kemarin lusa itu kalau tidak salah sudah yang ketujuh kalinya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau hanya suara yang tidak sengaja atau bagaimana. Berarti pasti…ada apa-apanya.

 _Tapi, apa?_

Satu detik

Masih hening.

Hoseok masih melamun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dua detik.

Jimin menatap hyungnya bingung.

Tiga detik.

Tidak ada perubahan.

Empat.

Lima.

Enam.

Tidak ada yang sesuatu yang terjadi sejauh ini, bahkan sampai hampir sepuluh detik selanjutnya suasana juga tetap hening tanpa suara.

Serius, tidak ada apa-apa kok.

Kenapa mereka jadi—

 ***wuussshhh***

 _Semeriwing_ angin tidak nyaman langsung menerpa tubuh mereka, sukses membuat Hosoek dan Jimin langsung berpandang-pandangan dan meneguk ludah bersamaan.

"H-hyung," Jimin berdehem sekilas, menghilangkan suaranya yang gemetar. "Perasaan dari tadi semua pintu tertutup kan? Ke-kenapa ada angin yang—"

 **KRIIIIEEETT JDUGG**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan Hoseok itu membuat Jimin ikut berteriak dan melompat turun dari sofa. Hoseok langsung menghamburkan diri dan memeluk Jimin yang sebenarnya tidak tau menahu apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya ikut-ikutan berteriak saja karena kaget.

"Jim-jim-ji-jim-jimiiin!"

"K-kenapa hyung?! Ada apa?!"

"Su-suaranya itu—"

"Suara apa?"

"I-itu, s-suara kursi bergerak …dari arah dapur..", cicit Hoseok pelan karena ketakutan.

Jimin merinding seketika. Ia memang tidak mendengar suara barusan dengan jelas, tapi melihat Hoseok yang sudah seperti terkena serangan jantung ini membuatnya ikut histeris. Ia langsung memeluk Hoseok erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher hyungnya itu. Hoseok ikutan membenamkan wajah ke leher Jimin.

"J-jim, bagaimana ini? Ada hantu di dorm kita."

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan, mengintip dari balik bahu Hoseok, melihat ke arah dapur yang memang bisa terlihat dari ruang tengah dorm mereka itu.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

GULP

Jimin meneguk ludahnya susah payah, kembali membenamkan wajah di leher Hoseok.

"Hyung, di dapur tidak ada siapa-siapa.", bisik Jimin. Sukses membuat Hoseok menjadi lebih merinding.

"B-bagaimana ini? Aku merasa tubuhku jadi kaku, Jim."

Jimin berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia kembali melirik ke arah dapur, memastikan apa benar tidak ada orang atau bagaimana, tapi ia memang tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

Jimin menghela nafas lagi, heran kenapa malah jadi begini suasananya.

Ayolah, kalau begini mana berani dia ditinggal sendiri di dorm? Lebih baik ikut ke gedung agensi bersama member lain, tidak apa kalau harus berdiam saja melihat yang lain latihan, yang jelas Jimin tidak ditinggal sendirian di dorm.

Yang benar saja, Jimin juga takut!

Tubuh Hoseok yang gemetaran bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas. Sedikit banyak jadi kasihan juga sih, tapi masalahnya ia sendiri juga takut. Mau bagaimana dong sekarang?

"A-aigo~ bagaimana ini?", Hoseok masih menggumam takut.

"Hyung, pelan-pelan, ayo kita keluar. Lebih baik kita segera meninggalkan dorm. Kemanapun boleh, yang jelas kita pergi dulu."

Hoseok menatap Jimin, kemudian mengangguk yakin. Dengan suara yang dibuat sepelan mungkin, sambil berjinjit mereka mulai melangkah pelan menuju pintu.

 _Aman,_ batin mereka bersama. Setidaknya, yang mereka anggap 'hantu' itu hanya mengganggu mereka sekali. Tidak terus-terusan seperti yang dialami Hoseok malam-malam, suara kursi ditarik, meja diketuk-ketuk, wah..kalau sampai diganggu beruntun begitu kan bisa serangan jantung mereka.

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Jimin sendiri tidak yakin. Dia tidak mendengar suara yang barusan membuat Hoseok takut itu dengan jelas, hanya saja karena Hoseok sudah pucat begini ia jadi ikutan merinding. Tidak mungkin kan Hoseok mengerjainya?

 _Tidak masalah, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya berjalan pelan-pelan, membuka pintu dan keluar._ Batin Jimin dan Hoseok bersama.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 _Pelan..pelan.._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 _Sejauh ini baik, tidak ada apa-apa._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 _Kami pasti bisa melewati ini. Pasti. Pasti._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 _Tidak ada, hantu itu sudah tidak ada. Benar, sudah tidak ada, hahahahah—_

 **PRAAAAANNGGGG BUG BUG KLONTANG BOOOM!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jimin dan Hoseok langsung berlari begitu mendengar suara barang-barang jatuh itu. Mereka langsung melesat ke arah pintu dan keluar dari sana.

Meninggalkan sesosok makhluk yang sedang menatap mereka dengan kedua mata tajamnya dari dalam dapur.

 _Dia_ lah biang kerok pembuat kerusuhan dan ketakutan barusan.

 _Dia_ juga lah tersangka atas segala kejadian ganjil –karena jumlahnya ada tujuh kali- yang menimpa Hoseok beberapa tempo hari.

Dengan wajah polos, sosok itu meninggalkan dapur dengan santai dan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah memecahkan beberapa peralatan dapur.

.

.

.

" _Meong~"_

oooooOOOOOOooooo

"Kalian itu kenapa sih? Benar-benar aneh.", Seokjin masih menggerutu sambil mengompres Jimin yang sudah pingsan dan berbaring di kamarnya sendiri.

Pingsan?

Iya. Pingsan. Tau bagaimana ceritanya?

Setelah Hoseok dan Jimin keluar dari dorm tadi, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Awalnya mereka mau nekat saja pergi, tapi hujannya lama-lama jadi lebih deras. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Hoseok dan Jimin menetap di depan teras.

Mereka tidak mau lagi masuk ke dorm, takut kalau-kalau hantu nya akan mengganggu mereka lagi.

Tapi mau pergi pun pergi kemana? Hujan turun deras dan mereka tidak mau keluar hujan-hujan tanpa tujuan dan arah hidup begitu.

Sehingga, selama tiga jam mereka hanya duduk diam sambil sesekali berbicara.

Dan, tolong ingat-ingat kondisi Jimin tadi ya.

Dia bahkan hanya memakai celana pendek selutut, demamnya kambuh, dia juga baru saja muntah pagi tadi dan dipastikan perutnya kosong, oh jangan lupakan pula sakit kepala yang membuat Jimin menggerutu terus sedari tadi itu, sementara sekarang, dia harus duduk di atas teras dorm mereka yang dingin, berhadapan langsung dengan hujan deras yang sesekali cipratan airnya mengenai tubuhnya sendiri, tanpa menggunakan jaket, tanpa ada selimut, dengan wajah yang sudah kembali memucat dan memerah.

Benar, begitu.

Ia juga duduk bersampingan dengan Hoseok yang masih merapal doa dengan tidak jelas dan mata yang sudah sembab karena tidak sadar habis menangis.

Jimin bingung mau apa,

Dan tiba-tiba perutnya sakit, sakit sekali, rasa sakitnya melilit-liilit, sampai rasanya Jimin tidak bisa bernafas.

-baca: lapar-

Jimin tidak tau harus apa, jadi yang dia lakukan hanya memeluk kedua lututnya, diam, menutup matanya dan menunggu Hoseok selesai dengan doanya sendiri.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga jam mereka duduk di sana tanpa pembicaraan yang berarti, dan ketika akhirnya, akhirnya teman-teman mereka pulang..Jimin tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

Dia langsung berdiri, berniat menghamburkan diri ke arah Taehyung atau siapapun di sana yang sudah menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi bingung, tapi ternyata kedua kakinya sudah lemas. Dan tiba-tiba semua menggelap.

Jimin pingsan.

Sontak membuat semua langsung heboh.

"JIMIN!"

ooooOOOOoooo

"Sekarang, jelaskan kenapa kalian bisa ada di depan teras berjam-jam, duduk diam seperti gelandangan yang sedang berteduh karena hujan turun tadi?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi itu membuat nyali Hoseok kembali ciut. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak menanggapi Jimin sebelumnya, memang bodoh sekali ia karena terlalu sibuk dengan doanya sendiri. Sampai lupa kalau Jiminnya, Jiminnya itu sedang sakit! Dasar.

Dan kini, rapat _hyung line_ sedang berlangsung.

Keempat member tertua Bangtan itu sedang duduk melingkar di ruang depan, membiarkan _maknae_ _line_ berada di kamar menjaga salah satunya yang sedang sakit itu.

Hobi duduk di sofa, sementara Seokjin dan Namjoon duduk di sampingnya dan Yoongi duduk di meja di hadapan mereka.

"I-itu—"

"Bicara yang jelas."

"Itu hyung, soalnya tadi..t-tadi—"

"Ada apa sih denganmu?! Tinggal menjawab saja apa susahnya."

"Yoon, kau yang membuat Hobi jadi tidak segera menjawab, duh. Kalau bertanya itu jangan ketus begitu.", Seokjin memukul kepala Yoongi pelan, tapi cukup membuat Yoongi menatapnya sengit dan dibalas dengan tatapan _death glare_ dari Seokjin yang akhirnya bisa membuat Yoongi diam dan membuang muka.

"Jadi, ada apa tadi?" giliran Namjoon yang kini bertanya dengan lebih lembut.

Hoseok menghembuskan nafas sebentar, bersyukur karena Seokjin dan Namjoon mengerti dirinya.

"Tadi, aku dan Jimin diganggu."

"Diganggu?" Seokjin, Yoongi dan Namjoon menatap Hobi dengan heran.

"Iya, pelakunya ada di dapur, tadi aku dan Jimin duduk di sini, iya di sini, sambil menonton TV, tapi kemudian ada suara-suara aneh. Datang mengganggu kami."

"Suara apa?"

"Pelakunya siapa?"

"Apa sih?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Hoseok kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Diam-diam dia melirik ke arah dapur, memastikan ada atau tidak sosok itu.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Tiba-tiba hyung, ada suara kursi bergeser. Suara **JDUGG** __begitu juga terdengar, dan yang paling penting, tiba-tiba, barang-barang di dapur langsung berjatuhan dengan sendirinya!"

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mulutnya menganga sedikit, terbawa suasana. Sementara Namjoon dan Yoongi hanya berdecak kesal dan menatap datar teman seperjuangannya itu, sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh sendiri?"

"So-soalnya—"

"Jangan bilang kalau ini ulah—"

"Kami diteror hyung! Aku bahkan sudah diteror sejak hampir dua minggu yang lalu! Sungguh, hyung. Aku tidak bohong." Hoseok mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk tanda 'peace'

"Diteror? Siapa? Haters? Kenapa mereka bisa sampai masuk ke dapur kita? Sekarang bagaimana, apa mereka masih di sana?", Seokjin sudah termakan ucapannya Hoseok. Sementara Namjoon dan Yoongi saling berpandangan, kemudian menghela nafas kasar.

"Dia sudah tidak ada di sana hyung, tapi yang jelas dia bukan haters. Aku tidak bisa memastikan ada berapa, tapi _feeling_ ku mengatakan kalau hanya satu." Hoseok menatap Seokjin dengan bersungguh-sungguh, dan dengan bodohnya Seokjin mempercayai Hoseok begitu saja, ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu siapa? Katakan padaku, akan kutendang dia."

Hoseok mengangguk juga melihat tekad hyung tertua nya itu. Ia sudah mendunga, dari semua membernya pasti hanya Seokjin lah yang bisa mengerti dia dan bisa mendukungnya.

Hoseok merasa terharu.

Ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin, menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Jin-hyung, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membeli bawang putih sebanyak mungkin saat kau berbelanja di super market nanti malam. Kita harus menyiapkan segala macam keperluan."

Seokjin menatap Hoseok bingung, "Bawang putih?"

Hoseok mengangguk yakin.

"Sekalian belilah tali juga. Nanti kita akan membuat bawang putih itu menjadi sebuah kalung, lalu kita bertujuh akan memakainya selama satu minggu setiap berada di dorm."

Namjoon dan Yoongi bergidik membayangkannya.

"Jangan lupa kita juga harus selalu bersama, eh kecuali saat mandi. Selain itu kita harus selalu berkumpul bertujuh. Termasuk saat tidur. Jadi kita bertujuh akan berkumpul di satu kamar dan tidur bersama selama satu minggu."

Seokjin mulai merasa aneh dengan ucapan Hoseok. "Ada apa sih? Kenapa malah harus begitu? Jadi siapa penerornya?"

Hoseok tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan genggamannnya pada tangan Soekjin, kemudian menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Musuh kita kali ini bukan manusia, hyung."

"Hah?"

Hoseok mengangguk. Namjoon sendiri dan Yoongi sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulan tinju ke arah Jung Leader Bangtan itu.

Hoseok menghembuskan nafas sekilas, kemudian..

"Sebenarnya aku dan Jimin…DITEROR OLEH HANTU, HYUNG! Iya, dorm kita ini berhantu! Aku sudah menjadi korban atas keusilannya selama hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Wah, aku tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi sungguh..ini lah kenyataannya, hyung, joon. Kita sudah tidak aman. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya rahasia ini terkuak juga, bahwa sebenarnya..dorm kita ini memiliki penunggu yang tidak mau berbagi tempat dengan kita! Kita harus segera pindah ke—"

PLAKKKKK

"YAK! Kenapa kau menamparku hah? Kau pikir ini bercanda ap—"

PLAKKKK

"Suga-hyung kok kau ikut menamparku sih?!"

PLAKKKKK

"JIN-HYUNG! Jangan ikut-ikutan juga dong!"

Hoseok mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan dari ketiga temannya itu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena merasa tidak dihargai.

Ah, kasihan sekali kau Jung.

Tapi ya siapa yang tidak sebal juga kalau begini?

Dikira ada sesuatu yang serius atau apa, taunya hanya Hoseok dan segala macam phobia nya dengan hal-hal yang berbau hantu itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan, meninggalkan J-Hope dan Jimin berdua di dorm bukan hal bagus. Mereka ini imajinasinya sudah hampir menyamai si alien Taehyung itu. Mana ada hantu yang meneror manusia siang-siang begini, bodoh.", sungut Yoongi sebal. Sia-sia kan sedari tadi ia khawatir, ia pikir ada apa. Ternyata..

"Ini bukan siang, hyung. Ini sudah sore.", cicit Hoseok pelan.

"Tapi kan tadi yang kau bilang kalian diteror itu sudah tiga jam yang lalu, kalau bukan siang apa namanya?" Yoongi menatap Hoseok jengah. Ingin rasanya memukul anak ini lagi, tapi dilihat-lihat kasihan juga.

"Gila kau, Hope. Jadi kalian duduk di teras depan berjam-jam sambil terkena hujan itu karena kalian takut masuk dan akan diganggu hantu, begitu?", Namjoon geleng-geleng kepala memandang salah satu sahabatnya ini.

Hoseok diam, semakin menekuk muka dan mengecurutkan bibir sebal.

"Astaga….", Seokjin akhirnya bersuara. Ia mengusap-usap keningnya pelan, sesekali menatap sengit Hoseok yang sudah tertawa kecil tidak berdosa padanya.

"Maaf, hyung. Tapi aku dan Jimin benar-benar takut tadi."

"Hope, setidaknya pada beberapa kesempatan bersikap dewasalah sedikit. Aku tau kau takut, tapi kan kau tau juga Jimin sedang sakit. Apalagi kau bilang tadi demamnya sempat kambuh lagi. Dan membiarkan adikmu itu duduk di depan teras dalam keadaan hujan seperti tadi akan membuatnya _drop_ lagi, tau. Lihat dia sekarang."

Hoseok menunduk, mulai merasa bersalah lagi. Ia mengangguk, menatap bergantian ke arah ketiga temannya itu.

"Ne, aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan aku sendiri."

Seokjin tersenyum, menepuk bahu Hoseok sekilas. Namjoon dan Yoongi mengangguk.

"Hyung, ini kucingnya siapa?"

Suara Taehyung itu membuat hyung line langsung menolehkan kepala ke arahnya yang sudah menggendong makhluk kecil berbulu.

Hoseok memiringkan kepala, _kucing?_

"Dimana kau menemukan kucing itu, Tae?"

"Di dapur. Sedang mengorek-ngorek tempat sampah. Sepertinya sedang lapar, dia cari makan." Ucap Taehyung sambil mulai duduk di kursi di sana.

"Memangnya kemarin kita makan ikan? Kenapa ada kucing yang mencari makanan di sini?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, masih mengelus-elus bulu kucing berwarna coklat itu.

"Yak! Sana keluarkan kucing itu. Kenapa malah kau bawa kemari?", Yoongi menatap Taehyung jengah.

"Kasihan, hyung. Setidaknya biarkan aku memberi makan kucing ini dulu ya, tadi kan aku sempat beli ikan. Setelah kuberi makan akan kubawa keluar kok, tenang saja." Taehyung kemudian beranjak pergi ke arah dapur lagi. Belum sempat sepuluh langkah berjalan, ia berhenti dan berbalik badan menatap keempat hyungnya itu.

"Oh iya hyung, sepertinya kucing ini tadi berbuat nakal. Karena terlalu lapar ia jadi mencari makanan di sembarang tempat dan tidak berhati-hati. Barang-barang dapur banyak yang jatuh dan pecah, nanti tolong bereskan ya."

Kemudian Taehyung pergi, ke halaman belakang dengan membawa kucing itu dan ikan belanjaannya.

Meninggalkan Hoseok, Seokjin, Yoongi dan Namjoon yang langsung terdiam mematung mendengar ucapan terakhir Taehyung tadi.

Hoseok membuka mulutnya, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tenggorokannya serasa mati rasa.

"A-aku, i-itu—"

" **Jung Hoseok**.", suara berat Yoongi itu mengendikkan bulu kuduk Hosoek yang kemudian kembali membuatnya merinding.

"N-ne?"

Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah melancarkan tatapan membunuh padanya, sementara Yoongi sudah menggelung lengan kemejanya, siap memberikan _sentuhan kasih sayang_ pada salah satu adiknya itu.

Hoseok meneguk ludah sekilas, dengan kecepatan super secepat si Kilat Kuning Konoha itu –lupakan— ia langsung melarikan diri masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

"Aku sungguh minta maaaaaff!"

"JUNG HOSEOK! KEMARI KAU, BIAR KU PERTEMUKAN KAU DENGAN _HANTU_ MU ITU! DASAR PENAKUT! ITU HANYA KUCING, BODOH!"

Yah, akhirnya terkuak sudah siapa dalang dibalik semua kejadian aneh yang menimpa Hoseok itu. Tidak disangka, ternyata hanya seonggok makhluk kecil itu saja, eh? Pantas kalau hanya diperiksa sekilas tidak akan kelihatan, dia kan terlalu kecil dan pendek. Bisa bersembunyi dengan mudah.

Huh.

Dan dengan ini, ironi Hoseok x Kucing x Jimin itu berakhir bahagia.

Selesai.

.

.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kucing siapa itu ya?

Barangkali itu kucing liar hasil permohonannya Namjoon pagi tadi?

Entahlah.

.

.

.

 _Homesick and Sick Chimchim Chapter 4_

 _Selesai_

ooooOOOOoooo

TBC

 **Wah, terima kasih sekali! ^^**

 **Ternyata masih ada yang mengharapkan fic ini untuk berlanjut ^^**

 **Oke, akan kuusahakan untuk update tidak lama-lama :D**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasiiiihhh reader-nim tercintaaa :***

 **Review kalian membangkitkan semangatku untuk terus melanjutkan cerita ini ^^**

 **Semangaaattt**

 **Selamat Liburan juga semuanya~**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi**

 **Jaa ne!**

 **Sekian dan salam.**

 _ **NB: Ah, adakah yang sudah menonton BTS Run ep. 33 dan 34? Sumpah itu lucu sekali! XD :D dijamin pasti akan ketawa gak berhenti-berhenti :D**_

 _ **Yang belum menonton HARUS nonton ;D**_

 _ **Oke, terimakasih.**_

 _ **Bye~**_


End file.
